


Love Comes in Spurts

by talktowater



Series: Love Comes in Spurts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, College, First Time, M/M, Roommates, big brother!Derek, jealous!Derek, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/pseuds/talktowater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always had sort of a hero worship thing going on with Scott's step-brother Derek so moving into a house with him freshman year was basically fulfilling a childhood fantasy. Discovering how Derek was putting himself through college, well that was a whole other fantasy that Stiles didn't even know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Was a Child Who Wanted Love That Was Wild

Stiles so did not apply to UC Santa Barbara because that’s where Scott’s step-brother Derek was going, and he was tired of the not-so-subtle implication that he did.

Sure, Stiles may have suffered from a little hero worship when he was younger and Derek was this cool older guy that could drive and listened to the Ramones and wore a leather jacket. But, Stiles didn’t think it was fair that everyone was constantly reminding him of the time Laura Hale had found the passport photo of Derek that Stiles kept in his wallet. He'd only been thirteen at the time, and Derek was the living breathing epitome of cool. Everyone made a bigger deal of it than it really was, the only reason Stiles had taken the photo was to prove to Danny Mahealani that he really was friends with Derek Hale, which was a completely legit reason.  

It had been five years since the wallet-photo incident but when he announced to his dad that UCSB was his number one college choice his dad laughed, “Now why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Stiles was mortified when Scott and Derek's mom had a similar response to his news, it was so embarrassing for everyone to make out like he was still some kid that was obsessed with Derek Hale. Apart from the occasional family barbecue over summer and holiday meals, he'd barely seen Derek since he’d left for college three years earlier. He was not obsessed with him. Scott had applied to UCSB too! Nobody accused him of being obsessed with Derek. Everyone in Beacon Hills was so lame.

“So can we get an apartment together if I don’t get into UC and have to go to City College?” Scott's head was hanging over the edge of his bed, looking at Stiles on the floor, hitting a pillow with his drumsticks.

“My dad is not going to let me get an apartment. He thinks I’ll set the place on fire if I don’t have adult supervision. You have to get into UCSB! Otherwise I’m gonna have to live with someone that's not you, and dude, that is so not in my five year plan.”

“Maybe Derek will let us move into his house?"

“Like your brother is gonna want to live with freshmen.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“He's always complaining about one of his roommates. He might be desperate.” 

“Dude, the last time Derek even said a word to me was two years ago at fourth of July when he grunted, ‘way to take the last of the potato salad Stiles.’ He's never going to let me live in a house with him. Plus my dad will never agree.”

Scott laughed, “Derek was being a moody bitch to everyone that fourth of July. Bad break up. He has no ability to deal with his feels.”

“We both need to get into UCSB and live in the dorms.”

“Then we can get a radio show together!” Scott added with a grin.

“I’ve been thinking about that, I’m wondering if we should just start a podcast now, you know build up the hype so when it’s time for us to try get a college radio slot they’ll just be like ‘please, Stiles and Scott we love you so much.’”

Scott jumped up on to his feet with excitement, “I’ll be like Jonathan Laroquette and you can be Seth Romatelli. I’m definitely the more chilled out one, you’re all crazy energy, definitely as funny and weird as Seth.” 

Stiles threw his drumsticks in the air before he caught them, “Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's totally working.”

“Dude, don’t even joke. Erica has like a sixth sense for this sort of stuff, she’s already accused me once of trying to turn you gay.”

“But you’re not gay for me,” Stiles said, still throwing around the drumsticks distractedly. 

“Try telling your girlfriend that.” He flopped down on his bed dramatically.

“She is not my girlfriend,” Stiles tried to argue.

Scott's eyebrows lifted towards his hair line, “Since when?”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m graduating soon, she’s only a junior, it’s not going to work. Plus there's the whole, she's a mormon, I'm totally not thing.”

"So, that's your only reason?"

“Yeah...” Stiles didn’t believe a word he was saying.

 

***

 

It didn’t really surprise anyone when Stiles got his acceptance letter to UCSB, everyone was even less surprised when Scott didn't get in and had to enroll in Santa Barbara City College.

The only truly unexpected outcome to Stiles was his dad agreeing to let him live with Scott in Derek's house instead of the dorms. Stiles was shocked his dad had agreed to let him live outside of a dorm, but even more so that Derek had actually agreed to let them move into the empty room come September.

 

***

 

Scott and Stiles laid back on the well broken-in couch, pizza in one hand, ranch dip in the other, with a Beverly Hills 90210 marathon playing on cable. They’d been living in their new house for a day but had yet to meet a single one of their four roommates, even Derek hadn’t shown up yet. It was pretty much a perfect start to college life.

“You know what would be better?” Scott said with a mouthful of pizza. “If we had beer.“

It was at this moment that two of their new roommates walked through the front door, carrying a box of beer and laughing loudly with each other. One was a tall African American guy and the other was a short red headed girl, they both stopped mid-sentence when they saw Stiles and Scott on the couch.

“Who are you?” The girl's head was tilted to the side, her tone suspicious.

Stiles stood up on reflex and shot his hand forward to shake their hands, even though they stood five feet away. “Stiles, and Scott. We’re in Greenberg's old room.”

The guy grinned, setting the beer down on the table before wrapping Stiles in a hug, “I already love you. I didn’t think we were ever going to get rid of that guy.”

"Thought he graduated?" Scott said.

"He graduated from our house, thanks to Derek's puppy dog eyes and his sad story about his brother who needed somewhere to live," the guy grinned.

The girl laughed and walked towards them, “I’m Lydia, this is Vernon, but don’t ever call him Vernon because he’ll sit on you until you relent and call him Boyd. Which one of you is le petit Derek?”

Scott blushed, and Stiles rolled his eyes. He was never going to be able to understand Scott’s predisposition to turn into a pile of useless goop every time a pretty girl spoke to him. “Derek’s my step brother. But since I was, like four, so you know…” he babbled out.

She reached down, messing up his hair, “Aren’t you just adorable? So... you must be the friend that must be tolerated?”

Stiles’ face shifted from cool to what-the-fuck in an eighth of a second. “I am not to be tolerated. I tolerate other people. People love me. Just ask my four hundred followers on tumblr.”

Boyd and Lydia both laughed loudly, before Boyd leaned down, pulling out four beers from the case, handing one to each of them. “Here’s to the most awesome house on Camino Venturoso!”

They all knocked their drinks together before Scott waved a finger between Lydia and Boyd, “So, are you guys…?”

Boyd and Lydia both laughed, shaking their heads, “Boyd is gayer than a two dollar bill. But we share the big room by the bathroom. My boyfriend Aiden is on a baseball scholarship in SLO so I'm up there most weekends. Works pretty well.”

“So the only person we have yet to meet is Isaac?” Stiles commented.

Lydia furrowed her brow, “How do you not know Isaac? He’s Derek’s best friend.”

“Derek doesn’t really come home very often,” Scott said a little uncomfortably.

Stiles put his arm around Scott’s shoulders, “Honestly, we don’t even know why Derek let us move into his house, but hey, I’m not one to knock a gift horse.”

Lydia threw herself down on to the couch next to Stiles and took a piece of pizza from the box. “The best thing about Derek, is he acts all cool, but it’s only because he is the biggest dork ever and has to cover it up.”

Scott laughed, nudging Stiles with his shoulder, “See I told you.” Then Scott leaned forward to face Lydia, “Stiles thinks Derek is like, James Franco, he doesn’t believe me that Derek is really Michael Cera.”

Boyd laughed loudly, taking a piece of pizza as he sat on the other side of Scott, “This is gonna be fun. Living with bitchy siblings.” 

Scott looked genuinely offended, “I’m not bitchy, I love my brother. I just like teasing Stiles for loving him even more than I do.”

Stiles grabbed a cushion from the couch and whacked Scott over the head, “I don't. Dude. Please don’t make jokes like that around Derek because he might believe you.”

Lydia looked between them for a moment before dipping the crust of her pizza into the ranch dressing, asking Stiles, “You’re gay too?”

As Stiles shook his head, “No.” Scott nodded his head saying, “Yes.” Which led to Scott being tackled by Stiles. 

Boyd casually put his arm between them, shaking his head, “Now boys, in this house, being gay isn’t an insult, it’s a point of pride.”

Stiles and Scott pulled apart, embarrassed at the implication they were being homophobes. “We’re not. I mean. Dude!” Scott said. “I wasn’t trying to offend Stiles. Trust me.”

Boyd looked at them dubiously. Lydia just seemed amused, then shrugged her shoulders. “First and only warning okay freshmen?” he said seriously as both Scott and Stiles nodded nervously.

“So, what the fuck has Valerie done now?” Lydia kicked her feet on to the coffee table. “I think if I had to choose to be any 90210 character I’d be Valerie.”

“Don’t look at me,” Boyd said, “What white straight character do I relate to most? Fuck ya’ll.”

Lydia pouted, “Don’t ruin my favorite show by pointing out social injustices I’m not ready to acknowledge yet.”

“I’d be Brendan,” Scott said, completely ignoring the discussion between Boyd and Lydia. “Stiles, you are straight up David Silver and Erica is Donna Martin!”

Lydia stopped scowling at Boyd and turned to Scott with interest, “Who’s Erica?”

Scott answered before Stiles had a chance to open his mouth, “Erica is, was, Stiles’ girlfriend. Super hot, but super religious.” 

“You mean, you’ve never gave her the hot beef injection?” Lydia asked with an evil smile.

Stiles looked scandalized, “How did you make that sound a million times dirtier than Judd Nelson?”

Lydia shrugged with a smile, “It’s a gift. Really though… your girlfriend is Mandy Moore in Saved?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, we broke up. But yes, she is slightly more devoted to her faith than most. She’s a mormon.”

Boyd shook his head then took a sip of his beer, “Dude, that’s dedication, dating a mormon chick. I didn’t know they were even allowed to date outside of the religion.”

“Valerie killed her dad because he raped her when she was younger and now her mom is telling her to forgive herself,” Scott interrupted, giving Stiles a wink. Lydia made a sound of acknowledgement and Boyd nodded his head. Stiles was glad that everyone let the mormon girlfriend thing go because he'd had that conversation enough in high school.

“Oh, I remember this one,” Boyd said.

“Hey! I thought you hated 90210?” Lydia laughed.

“No, I said I couldn’t relate to any of the upper middle class white straight characters, doesn’t mean I didn’t watch the hell out of this shit when I was a kid.”

 

***

 

Stiles was grabbing a water from the fridge a few days later when Derek and Isaac finally showed up. 

“Dude, I swear to god I thought he was legal,” said the guy Stiles assumed was Isaac as they walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hello. You are not the brother which makes you…”

Derek growled. “Still off limits,” he then turned to Stiles with an almost smile, “Stiles meet Isaac.”

It had been a few months since Stiles had briefly laid eyes on Derek but he looked even more handsome than the time before, which really wasn't fair. Why he never had a girlfriend Stiles would never understand because the guy had not only been blessed with the most perfect face he’d ever seen but also had a body that Stiles would kill to have. “How often do you work out?” Stiles asked, eyes focused on Derek’s bare arms in his singlet. Isaac laughed loudly, but Derek just frowned a little.

Derek turned to Isaac and pointed, sounding unamused, “You are a child,” before he turned back to Stiles with a smile, “You. Stay out of trouble.”

Isaac was still giggling, making Stiles feel really embarrassed about asking Derek how often he worked out. Derek grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before dragging Isaac out of the room, leaving Stiles feeling a little weird without really knowing why.

 

***

 

Stiles had been living in the house for a month before Derek actually spoke to him. He'd been lying on his bed finishing a paper on his laptop when Derek had walked past his door and actually peeked his head into the bedroom.

“We’re all heading out to Edomasa if you're due for a study break.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, Derek had barely acknowledged him in all the years they’d known each other and even less since he’d been living in the same house. He didn't have the time to spare, hell he wasn't even hungry, but there was no way he was passing up this opportunity. “Yeah, let me uhh, just grab my wallet.”

Derek hadn’t stopped to hear Stiles’ response. But it didn't matter because Derek had spoken to him, and asked him to hang out! Stiles was glad for once that Scott wasn’t around to accuse him of being in love with his brother because the little victory dance and grin on his face would be completely misconstrued. 

A few minutes later Stiles was piling in the back of Boyd’s car with Lydia, Derek and Matt. Matt was a friend of Derek's that always seemed to be around at their house. Stiles didn't really have a good reason to dislike him, apart from the fact that he was always stealing his Cherry Coke. He also just didn't really understand why Derek would be friends with someone so boring when Stiles was right there living in the same house, not boring at all and totally ready to accept the position of close personal friend.

“Hey freshman,” Matt said as Stiles fastened his seat belt.

“Aren’t you a only sophomore?” Stiles tried to defend his freshman honor.

Matt rolled his eyes, “Better than a freshman.”

Lydia turned around from the passenger seat, “Now now boys, behave or you won’t be allowed to eat awesome sushi with us.”

“Where’s Scott tonight?” Boyd asked looking at Stiles in the rear view mirror.

“Late lecture,” he answered.

“Are they even called lectures at city college?” Matt laughed.

“Matt. That’s my brother,” Derek said coldly, Stiles felt Matt’s body stiffen next to him in the back seat.

“It was just a joke,” Matt said pathetically.

“Joke about someone else then,” Stiles had never really spent much time around Derek away from Scott, or even with Scott really. He really hadn't been prepared for the cuteness that was Derek defending Scott's honor. Stiles bit down an inappropriate smile, while Matt pouted next to him.

 

***

 

“Cabin in the Woods is the best movie I’ve seen all year. Hands down.” Boyd took a sip of his beer.

“Agreed. Well, it's kinda tied with Moonrise Kingdom,” Lydia said.

Stiles was mid bite of his sushi but he nodded along, “Loved Moonrise Kingdom. Best Wes Anderson movie since Rushmore. But I gotta say, Cabin in the Woods, beyond exceptional. I’ve never been so fucking excited to see a merman.”

Derek smiled at Stiles, which Stiles definitely noticed because Derek never paid any attention to him. But then stupid Matt leaned into Derek and whispered something in his ear taking his attention away from Stiles. Stiles really didn’t like Matt. 

“So,” Lydia said with a bright smile, “Stiles, how are you settling in?”

“My classes are awesome, my roommates are awesome,” he flashed a corny grin, “now I just need to get a job. I can’t find a part time job anywhere, I feel like I needed to be here like two months ago just to get a shitty part-time job.”

“Pretty much,” Boyd laughed and tilted his head, “Such is life in a college town.”

Stiles put down his chopsticks, “If I don’t find something soon I’m never going to be able to eat again. My dad said he would pay my rent if I covered food and gas and other expenses. ‘Oh no big deal’ I told him.”

“You’ll find something,” Lydia said reaching out across the table to grip his hand. She looked across to Derek with a doe-eyed expression, “Maybe Derek can hook you up?”

Derek scowled at her, which made Matt ask, “You have a job?”

Lydia giggled but Boyd nudged her to stop. Derek didn’t answer him. Instead he reached over to the bowl of edamame and popped a few beans into his mouth. Stiles looked between all of them and said slowly, “Okay.” 

Lydia poured everyone a shot of sake, and sneakily pushed one towards Stiles who was way too underage to be allowed to drink in public. “To Camino Venturoso!” 

Everyone drank their sake, but Stiles didn’t miss the ‘sorry’ Lydia mouthed to Derek. Lydia caught Stiles eye, leaning her face forward on her hands, “So Stiles, we’ve got a bet going on whether or not Scott and Isaac are actually,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “You know, doing it.”

Stiles dropped his chopsticks in surprise and looked to Derek who shook his head before putting his hands in front of his face, “I refuse to be part of this discussion.”

Everyone was still looking at Stiles for an answer but he just shook his head, “Y’all are crazy. There’s no way! That’s just… what makes you even think that?”

“The long heated stares, the unnecessarily wrestling on the coach for the remote, seeing the two of them come out of the bathroom together after the other has been in the shower, the giggling…” Boyd said while Lydia and Matt nodded enthusiastically.

“Maybe Scott needed to shave when Isaac was in the shower?” Stiles said, he was sure Scott would tell him if he were gay, wouldn’t he? 

Boyd tilted his head and said to Derek, “When I shower with a guy, it's not out of practical necessity. What about you Derek?”

Matt and Lydia laughed; Derek looked unimpressed and Stiles’ mouth dropped open, “You’re gay?”

Apparently that was funny because the entire table burst into laughter at his comment, even stone face Derek cracked a small smile. Nobody answered him though, so either it was a yes or ‘what a crazy suggestion.’

 

***

 

A few days later Scott and Stiles were playing basketball in the driveway as Derek walked out the front door towards his car. When he said, “Bye Stiles,” it was significant for two very important reasons, the first being that Derek never said Stiles’ name and the second was that he had only said goodbye to Stiles and not his brother. Stiles didn’t know where this was coming from, but the little spark it gave him pushed him to steal the ball from Scott, making the point .

“Fuck yeah. That is what I’m talking about,” Stiles said in a Gru voice and danced around the driveway.

“If you marry Derek we’ll be brothers for real,” Scott tried to distract him with the thought, snatching the ball back off of him.

“And if you marry Isaac, Derek and Isaac can be brothers for real,” Stiles smirked taking the ball back as Scott's mouth dropped. Stiles didn’t actually believe there was something going on between Scott and Isaac until that moment. But his expression was one of conflict and guilt. Stiles stopped running, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Holy shit.”

Scott sat down, resting his back against the garage and Stiles followed him down. “So it’s true?” Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, “There’s nothing going on, but I kind of wish there were?” He looked at Stiles with an uncertain expression.

Stiles put his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “I’ve watched enough TV to know that dating your roommate can often end in disaster, but as long as we apply the theories we’ve learned from popular sitcoms to your romance with Isaac I’m sure we can avoid those pitfalls.”

Scott laughed at him, “It doesn’t freak you out that I’m crushing on a guy?”

“Crush away, but if you score, you have to promise to use his single room and not our shared. And it’s got nothing to do with all the gay sex you’re gonna be having. I just don’t want to hear, see or smell any Scott sex. I love you too much man to go there with you.”

Scott grinned, “Fair enough.”

“So does Derek know?”

“That’s kind of why nothing has happened. We kissed the other day, and then nothing. Derek is just being unnecessarily overprotective of me and I'm probably going to die of sexual frustration because of it.”

“Did Derek talk to you about it?” 

Scott nodded, “Well, he stood behind me an ominously told me that if I wanted to date guys I should date guys my own age. That my mom wouldn't forgive him if he let me get involved with Isaac.”

Stiles made a frustrated sound, “That’s so evil slash cute. I mean, he’s like totally fucking up your life but he’s doing it because he thinks he’s being a good older brother.” 

“You could talk to him, he’d listen to you, maybe get him to back off so Isaac isn’t scared of me anymore.”

Stiles head falls back as he laughs, “Dude. Derek has said like ten words to me since we’ve lived here. I’m pretty sure he hates me, he isn’t going to listen to me, but maybe you should just talk to him again?”

Scott looked at Stiles like he was crazy, “Derek is weird but he doesn’t hate you. If he didn’t like you he wouldn't have called your dad to help convince him to let you move in.”

Stiles shook his head, “Hold up. What? Derek called my dad?” Stiles could feel the heat in his cheeks from embarrassment even though Derek wasn’t anywhere near.

“Your dad didn’t tell you? My mom got Derek to call to promise that you weren't going to do anything stupid if he let you move into the house. Then your dad grilled him for like an hour about illegal activities. You know, standard Sheriff questions.”

Stiles stood up, reaching a hand out to Scott who let himself be pulled up. “I am so beyond embarrassed.”

Scott slapped Stiles on the back, “Dude. Why would you be embarrassed? You’re so weird sometimes.”

Just then Stiles phone rang, it was the girl from Red Bull, she told him that they just loved his enthusiasm but they weren’t looking for any more promo guys this year. Call back next year if he still needed a job she said. Stiles wasn’t in the mood for playing basketball after his 500th or so rejection for a part time job.

He waved bye to Scott, walking inside to slump over the Craigslist job listings for the tenth time that week trying to see if there was anything he’d missed. He was disappointed to find out that as a male he could not in fact donate his eggs for $700.

 

***

 

Stiles was handing out his resume around the shops and cafes in Downtown Santa Barbara the next day when he spotted Derek sitting alone in a cafe. He hesitated for a moment before walking inside and sitting down next to him, “Hey Derr,” Stiles smiled.

“Don’t ever call me Derr again,” Derek scowled

“So... because I’m the best friend in the world,” Stiles started as he leaned forward on to the table, “I was wondering if maybe you might want to just let Scott and Isaac—“ 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Stiles, can we talk about this at home? I’m actually waiting for someone.” 

“I’ll do you one better, we don’t even have to talk about it at home if you just tell Isaac that you won’t cut off his balls, or whatever it was that you threatened to do if he dated Scott and just let them make their own decisions.”

Derek’s eyes had diverted to behind Stiles, when Stiles turned around to look he saw a good looking older guy in a suit walk towards their table. “I’ll think about it, just go now. Please?” Derek said curtly.

Stiles stood up and put his arms in front of him defensively, “Pushy pushy. Can’t you just say you will back off? That way I don’t even have to sit at the table right over there and wink at you for the next hour.”

“Fine,” Derek huffed out, before his face set into an even deeper scowl.

“Derek!” the man said from behind Stiles. Derek’s face shifted into a fake smile as he stood and shook the mans hand. 

“Chris. Good to see you,” Derek sounded so uncharacteristically professional to Stiles, who was still standing there gawking at the two of them. Derek coughed to tell Stiles to leave. Stiles was turning away when the man shot out his hand to Stiles.

“Chris Argent. You’re joining us for lunch?” he asked with a charming smile.

“Stiles was just leaving,” Derek said pointedly.

Stiles nodded his head and held up the stack of resumes in his hand, “Door knocking. It’s surprising how difficult it is for a young attractive eighteen year old man with no skills whatsoever to find part time work.”

Chris Argent flashed an even bigger smile as he gestured to the empty seat Stiles had just evacuated, “Sit.” Derek glared at Stiles but he just shrugged apologetically to him before he took the seat. “Tell me Stiles, have you ever been in front of the camera before? We’re always on the look out for fresh young talent. We’d have to do a screen test of course, but they don’t call me the maker of Princes for no reason. I can spot raw talent.”

“For?” Stiles narrowed his eyes but the blush spreading on Derek’s cheeks answered all of his questions. He then surprised both Derek and himself by asking, “How much does it pay?”

Chris smirked, “Cut right to the important questions, good for you. If the company chooses to hire you we will start you off with a solo that pays $600, it’s our version of an audition, but it almost always leads to more work. What you can earn once you’re part of the company, well it depends on what you’re willing to do and how popular you prove to be. But with those lips. You’ll give sour face over here a run for his money.”

Derek’s eyes bugged out at Chris, “Stiles is my younger brothers best friend. He’s only 18.” 

Chris waved off Derek and looked to Stiles, “Ignore him. He was 18 when he started with us too, and now look at him. How much did you make on the last picture you made Derek?” Derek’s mouth tightened and he looked away from Chris refusing to get drawn into the conversation. “He made six thousand. Derek has carved out quite the niche market for himself.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped as he looked at Derek who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “I’ll do it,” Stiles said, without hesitation. 

“Stiles,” Derek warned. 

Chris handed Stiles his business card, it just said, _CHRIS ARGENT. Argent Studios._ “Give my secretary a call.”

 

***

 

Chris Argent stood up a few minutes later to take a phone call, handing Derek an envelope before he walked out of the cafe. Stiles clasped his hands together, “So…”

Derek gave Stiles a look of warning as he tucked the envelope inside his jacket pocket, “I actually have no words. What the fuck Stiles?”

Stiles’ head jerked forward and his mouth shot open defensively, “Hey. You’re the one who is a secret porn star having back alley meetings with smooth guys in suits.”

“Back alley?” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Can I watch your porn?” Stiles grinned and leaned forward on the table, head in his hands.

“No,” he said as he stood up.

Stiles followed Derek out of the cafe. “Does anyone else know?”

“I’m not talking about this with you Stiles,” Derek’s pace was at least half a step faster than Stiles’. 

“Derek. Dude. I’m not going to tell anyone,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulder as he walked through the parking lot behind the cafe. 

Derek turned, moved his head from side to side as if he was considering his best option before he said, “Lydia, Boyd and Isaac know. That’s it. It’s going to stay that way. And you’re not calling Chris Argent.”

Stiles straightened up his shoulders, “I can if I want.”

Derek tilted his head to the side, “Yeah, actually no. I promised your dad I would watch out for you, and I’m fairly sure recruiting you into gay porn is pretty much the exact opposite of that.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped in shock, “Gay porn?”

Derek’s head tilted back as he laughed, “Stiles. What did you think it was?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “I hadn’t really thought past the $600 to jerk off…” He couldn’t get the sudden image of Derek naked with another guy out of his mind. “You fuck guys?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “That’s generally what happens in gay porn Stiles.” 

Stiles stood there a little stupefied and more than a little turned before he noticed that Derek had driven off already.

He looked down at the stack of resumes he was holding, then threw them in the trash as he walked along State Street to his car. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the card and by the time he’d reached his car he’d made an appointment to come in for an audition for Argent Studios later that week.

 

 

 


	2. I Just Can't Get Wise To These Tragical Lies

Stiles had actually managed to distract himself from thinking about porn and worked on his Mass Comms paper until about 1am when Scott finally switched the light off on his side of the room, turned his back to Stiles and put his headphones in. Stiles was minimizing Word in seconds and was on Chrome typing in:  _Argent Studios._

He’d had this nervous energy running through his body all evening, ever since he’d made the appointment. He felt a little guilty about trying to find Derek on the site, before justifying it as necessary job research. He didn’t have to look far to find Derek though, he was on the main page under ‘Top Models’, but underneath the photo of him all oiled up with his pants slung criminally low on his hips it said, ‘Tyler Hoechlin’. 

Stiles finger hovered over the trackpad for a moment before he clicked on the picture. Derek always called him Encyclopedia Brown in elementary school, so he figured there was no way Derek didn’t know that Stiles was going to look for his porn the first chance he got. His profile listed him as being uncut, nine inches and a power top. Stiles opened up a new tab in google and typed: _What is a power top?_ He clicked on the first result from wikipedia and read: _A power top is one noted for their great skill and/or aggressiveness in topping._

“Fuck,” he groaned. Then quickly looked over to see if Scott had heard his outburst, of course he hadn’t but Stiles was feeling especially paranoid. He was undeniably turned on at the thought of Derek being known for his ability to fuck like a jackhammer. He’d imagined Derek fucking girls before, okay a lot, but he’d never let his mind wander to Derek with another guy. Jerking off thinking about Derek bending some girl over a desk and pounding into her was maybe a little weird but at least he’d been able to convince himself that it wasn’t gay. There was a girl in the scenario after all.

Stiles hadn’t even clicked the preview links to Derek’s porn yet but he was already hard, this was a very dangerous territory he was entering into and he wasn't quite ready to have that discussion with his subconscious yet. But his curiosity won out over self preservation so he clicked the link that said _from Curious Frat Boys: Tyler Hoechlin fucks Colton Haynes_. There wasn’t any set up, just Derek making out on bed with a skinny but kind of ripped blonde guy. The kissing turned into naked Derek blowing this guy within less than a minute. Stiles’ couldn’t believe he was watching Derek Hale blow a guy. Stiles ground the heel of his palm down on to his cock, hoping to will away the erection. 

He stopped pretending that he wasn’t going to jerk off to the video about the same time Derek’s unfairly large cock slid into the guy’s mouth. Derek’s hand went roughly into his hair as he appeared to just use this guy’s open mouth to fuck into. Stiles slipped his hand underneath his comforter, sneaking one last glance to check if Scott was awake before he wrapped his hand around his leaking dick. 

The video cut to Derek slamming right into this guys ass. The guy laid on his back with his legs in the air, Derek held on to them as he bucked forcefully into him. The other guy was a good looking guy, kinda looked like a male model but Derek… Derek was perfection in human form. He was completely transfixed by the image of the hard tanned muscled length of Derek's body flex and rhythmically fuck into another guy.

Stiles stroked his hand along his cock slowly, knowing that if he increased the pace he would come before the video was over and he didn't want that. The shot cut to Derek fucking the guy from behind, both up on their knees with Derek holding on to the guys shoulders as he pounded into him. After awhile the guy slumped forward a little but Derek pulled on the back of his hair forcefully, making him keep his body upright. The way that Derek was in absolute control of this guy was apparently a huge kink Stiles didn’t know he had. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Derek wanting to fuck him, imagined what it would be like to make Derek hard and having all of Derek's attention on him. He opened his eyes knowing he was letting his jerk-off brain go to bad bad places. 

The sight of the muscles in Derek’s ass move, as he fucked, was sending Stiles quickly over the edge. The guy in the video leaned his hand back to touch Derek’s ass, but he batted the guy’s hand away and just fucked into him even more relentlessly. Stiles had wanted it to last but he was too close to stop now. He grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and increased the pace of his hand to match that of Derek’s thrusts. Derek growled to the guy in the video, “You like that?” just as Stiles came with such intensity that he felt like he was having an out of body experience. The video ended a few moments later and the text on screen said, _You like that? Click here to buy the full film._ Stiles felt weird about what he’d just done, even weirder than when he’d first started using Derek as his stand-in for his jerk off fantasies in high school. He wiped himself off, dropped the tissues into the wastebasket by the bed and closed his laptop. He would deal with the guilt tomorrow he decided.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up late the next morning and was relieved to find he had the house to himself. He didn’t quite know how he was going to look Derek in the eye after what he’d seen and done the night before. In the shower he replayed the image in his mind of Derek fucking that guy, over and over. His dick was hard as a rock but he refused to give in this time. Once was a fluke, twice was gay for Derek, which he wasn’t so he ignored his erection, finishing his shower in record time. 

Dick still straining, towel wrapped around his waist, Stiles stepped out into the hallway and walked straight into a shirtless sweaty Derek, headed toward the bathroom. “Fuck!” he shouted in surprise. 

“Can you move? I need to shower,” Derek look amused, but his voice was cold. Stiles couldn’t look him in the eye, he wondered if Derek would know by looking at him that he’d jerked off to his porn the night before.

“Uhhh, sure,” Stiles stuttered, “good workout then?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You’re still standing the doorway.”

Stiles blushed and ducked away from Derek, hurrying to his room. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he realized that while Derek may not have known about what he did last night, but he definitely had seen Stiles’ raging boner through his towel.

He wondered if Derek was amused just because he had an obvious boner, or if it was because he thought Stiles had a small dick. As Stiles dressed he started to get annoyed with imaginary judgmental Derek who was laughing at him and saying, “I’m in porn because I’m a big dicked Greek God, you are not. Do you seriously think you could make guys come from watching you?”

 

***

 

Stiles had stayed out of the house all day, he had classes and papers to turn in and he knew that if he had a chance alone with his laptop again he wouldn’t be able to have the same restraint that he’d shown in the shower. He’d thought of almost nothing but Derek naked, Derek fucking, Derek blowing guys, Derek jerking off… he hadn’t seen Derek jerking off in the video but he knew there were videos out there of it and he was driving himself crazy wanting to see them. So he decided to pick Scott up from city college, as long as he stuck with Scott for the rest of the day he’d be safe from his dirty mind.

When Scott climbed in the passenger seat he was grinning like an idiot, “Isaac asked me on a date.”

“Big brother came around after all huh?” Stiles smiled.

Scott ducked his head and bit his lip, “Isaac said that you'd made a good argument to Derek to get him to chill out. What did you say to him?”

Stiles felt proud until he realized he hadn’t really made an argument at all and wondered if he’d inadvertently blackmailed Derek into giving his okay. “I just asked him to let you guys make up your own minds,” he shrugged, hoping Scott wouldn’t ask for more details.

“Oh my god Stiles,” Scott startled him, he looked over at Scott with concern, “do you think I’m finally going to have sex?” 

“I’d say it’s pretty likely.”

“Dude, I never told you this because, fuck, I didn’t know how you’d take it. But I've liked Isaac for a really long time,” Scott said shyly.

“A month isn’t really a long time bro.”

Scott laughed and shook his head, “No, I knew who he was before we moved here. Never met him, but I’ve been kind of stalking his facebook page for about three years. Ever since he became friends with Derek. He was just so fucking hot and he would write funny updates...”

“Wow. So you’ve like known you were into guys for awhile?” Stiles wasn’t weirded out, just surprised.

Scott shrugged, then laughed, “When I started jerking off to pictures of Isaac shirtless I figured I was bisexual and you know how goofy I get around girls. I thought it was a sign that I liked girls. But, turns out, I don’t. Like at all.”

“Good for you man,” Stiles smiled at Scott affectionately, “but you could have told me.”

Scott relaxed further back into his seat, “Right back at you man.”

Stiles gulped, “I can’t believe you’re going on an actual date. Where you guys headed?”

Scott grinned, not noticing Stiles reluctance to acknowledge the pink elephant. “He’s taking me mini-golfing.”

“I feel like I should give you a manly pat on the shoulder, but I have an intense urge to squeal and tell you how ridiculously cute that sounds.”

Scott looked out his window dreamily and sighed, “It is so cute.”

 

***

 

Stiles was happy for Scott, but as he waved goodbye from the bedroom door he groaned inwardly with disgust about what he knew he was going to spend his night doing. Stupid Scott, leaving him with the room to himself. By the time he went to sleep that night, he’d come five times and watched every single Tyler Hoechlin video available for free online. 

Scott woke him up awhile later when he turned the lights on, laughing, “Jesus. Did you do nothing but jerk off all night? It reeks in here dude.”

Stiles sleepily threw his pillow at Scott, “Not everyone has a guy to fuck.”

Scott was still laughing as he got undressed and teased, “I'm sure you could find a guy to fuck Stiles.”

“Go away. I’m sleeping,” he huffed into his mattress, “give me back my pillow.”

Scott threw the pillow at Stiles’ head, then sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing a little. “Don’t you want to know why I was out so late?”

“No,” Stiles moaned. Scott sighed dramatically a few times before Stiles sat up in bed and huffed, “Okay fine. Go on.” 

Scott swung his legs over from the side of Stiles’ bed to sit cross legged facing him. “We drove all the way down to Ventura to this huge mini golf park with a castle. A castle Stiles. He was winning at first, I felt like a complete uncoordinated spaz, but then he totally started fucking up constantly. He was so obviously throwing it.”

“Dude, I’d call you a girl, but that’s kind of sexist and Lydia would be offended,” Stiles laughed. 

Scott didn’t even react, he just smiled goofily. “On the way home, we stopped at the beach and made out in his car, for hours.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Just made out?”

“He said he promised Derek we’d take it slow,” he sighed, “I’m so swoony over him I don’t even care that I had to go jerk off in the bathroom afterwards. Fuck. He knew what I was doing as well because he was just standing in the doorway of his bedroom staring at me when I came out just now.”

“I feel like you didn’t need to tell me that part.”

Scott laid back on his elbows, still grinning lazily, “Whatever dude, you don’t care.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders in agreement, “I should though, we have a weird friendship.”

“A fine bromance,” Scott pulled a joint out of his pocket, lit it and then passed it to Stiles.

It wasn’t long until they were giggling and pulling up clips on youtube like they always did, well pretty much any time they hung out, but especially when they were stoned and it was two in the morning.

“I’m doug and I’m out of heeeeeeeeeeere,” Scott giggled as they watched a clip from that old MTV show The State, “I can’t believe this show is like, almost as old as we are.”

“Michael Ian Black is still a total babe.” 

Scott nudged Stiles with his shoulder, “Totally,” then he looked at him, “You know, it’s really not so bad on this side of the closet, it’s actually kind of awesome.”

Stiles gulped, “I’m not…”

Scott put his arm around Stiles shoulder, pulling him in close, “It’s okay. Just when you’re ready to deal or talk, I’m here alright?”

Stiles didn’t want to talk about it, but for some reason he said instead, “I’m auditioning to do gay porn tomorrow.”

The yelp Scott made was probably loud enough to wake everyone from the house, “Wha— really?”

“This guy said they might pay me to jerk off, and I don’t know. It didn’t sound terrible.” 

Scott laughed, shaking his head, “So you’re thinking about getting into gay porn, but you’re still sticking with the ‘I’m straight’ thing?”

“I don’t know. Everyone has always accused me of being gay, kinda didn’t want to prove them right.”

Scott smiled kindly, “Bro. No one ever accused you of being gay like it’s a bad thing. I mean, your dad bought a rainbow flag for his desk at the sheriff’s office for fucks sake.”

“Stop being logical. Do you have any more pot?”

Scott hopped off the bed, pulling another joint from a tin in his desk drawer. He lit the joint, “So tell me more about your new career in gay porn.”

Stiles shrugged, it was one thing to tell Scott about what he was doing but he’d promised Derek he wouldn’t tell Scott about what he did. “Nothing else to tell. I don’t even know if they’ll want me, it’s just an audition.”

“My Uncle Peter owns a porn company. He’s the black sheep of the family though, you probably haven't even met him. I don’t even know the name of it, just that he and his boyfriend were gay porn stars before they started their own studio. They’re like millionaires now I think, but my step-dad hasn’t spoken to him since like, the nineties” he laughed, “I just realized I’m from the gayest family ever.”

“Is Derek gay?” Stiles had seen the episode of Tyra where she talked to porn stars that were gay-for-pay, so it wasn’t the craziest question.

“Duh.” 

“You never mentioned it.” 

“Uh yeah I have, like a million times. Derek has been out forever, everyone knows.”

“I think I would have remembered if you’d told me your brother was gay,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“So at our last barbecue when I said, ‘Stiles if you don’t put a shirt on my brother is going to hump your leg’ you thought that was just a normal straight guy response to a hot shirtless guy.”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t really look for deeper meaning in your lame jokes.” As they smoked the rest of the joint it occurred to Stiles that staying up till three smoking pot probably wasn’t going to help his audition the next day. Fuck. The audition. “Scott?”

“Hmmm?” Scott was way too stoned and sleepy at that point to give a better response.

“Is my dick big enough to do porn?”

Scott laughed as he closed his eyes, “I don’t know how big your dick is.”

“Well, what’s like a good sized dick in gay porn?”

Scott hummed for a moment, then said thoughtfully, “I dunno, seven and a half to ten inches? Anything over that the guys tend to start looking like Ron Jeremy.” 

“Anything over seven and a half? Really? That’s not small?” 

Scott smiled, “Definitely not. It’s more about how hot the guys are than how big their dicks are. It’s pretty different to straight porn where guys are only watching it to see the chicks. Dude, they’ll love you, you already look like an underwear model.”

Stiles took a deep breath, “I’m just really nervous.”

Scott laughed again, “I still can’t believe you’re going to do gay porn. You are ridiculous.”

“Dude, you know the deal with me living in this house instead of the dorms was that I work part time, and it kinda hasn’t worked out for me. I don’t really have a choice.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Bro, you’re not being forced into gay porn, your dad would give you money and you know it,” he poked Stiles in the chest, “you just want an excuse to get fucked by a guy without having to deal with what it means. Ugh, it’s so unfair, I’m the one with the boyfriend and you’re going to end up getting laid before me by some pretty boy porn star.”

“Boyfriend?” 

Scott gave Stiles the sweetest most heartfelt smile, it was so genuine that Stiles couldn’t make fun of him even if Scott was totally asking for it. “He said on the way back from the beach, ‘I hope you know that you’re my boyfriend now,’ and I was like, ‘uhhh, totally okay with that. More than okay with that.’ Oh my god,” Scott’s face dropped suddenly, “have we been loud? Do you think Isaac has heard me talking about how much I like him?”

he just shook his head, “You’re good. I need to sleep now though or I’m a look like a mess for my audition tomorrow.”

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles on the forehead before he flopped down on to his own bed, “You are too cute.”  

 

***

 

“So have you ever been with a guy Dylan?” said Finstock the camera guy, as Stiles ran his lube slicked hand up and down the length of his cock. Chris had given him the screen name of Dylan O’Brien, told him that it would work with his debauched all-american boy image.

“I haven’t been with anyone,” he said, looking straight into the camera.

“You’re a virgin?” Finstock asked and Stiles nodded his head, “Fuck. That is hot. I bet you jack off a lot then?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about when you touch that beautiful cock of yours?” 

Stiles had been told not to talk about girls, he didn’t tell them that it wasn’t really an issue so as far as anyone knew he was just acting, “I think about being fucked by a guy.”

“You know what you want don’t you Dylan?”

Stiles had closed his eyes and was picturing one of the clips he’d watched the night before of Derek fucking a guy against a washer in a laundry room. “Yeah.”

“Have you ever had your dick sucked Dylan?” Finstock asked. Stiles shook his head and stroked faster, thinking about Derek’s lips wrapped around his cock, “Do you want me to suck your dick?”

Stiles’ eyes shot open, Finstock was decent looking he supposed, but if he had a type this guy wasn’t it. It didn’t really matter what he looked like though because Finstock took Stiles’ silence as a yes and was sucking on his cock before he had a chance to protest.

Stiles wasn’t going to protest though, because having his dick sucked, was the best feeling ever. He didn’t even care about the camera set up at the end of the bed anymore because when this guy started bobbing up and down furiously on his dick, Stiles was wrecked. Finstock slid a lubed up finger into Stiles’ ass as he sucked on the head of his cock. Stiles gripped Finstock's hair hard as he was about to come. Finstock pulled his mouth off Stiles' dick, sitting back and watching as he shot come all over his own stomach. 

 

***

 

Stiles had been told to wait in the kitchen while Chris and his partner reviewed his scene. Finstock was waiting in the kitchen fixing some crazy looking salad, “Sit,” he said casually, “tell me this isn’t the best quinoa salad you’ve ever had.”

He spooned some food into a bowl and slid it over the breakfast bar, Stiles took a bite, “Dude, this is awesome!”

“There would be many malnourished porn stars if it weren’t for me,” he grinned and sat in the stool next to Stiles with his own bowl. “You were great by the way, I’m pretty sure that video is going to overload our servers.”

“So you think I’ll get paid then?” Stiles said hopefully.

Finstock laughed, “Trust me, I’ve been doing this for a long time, they are going to love you. What comes next is really up to you I would imagine.”

“Next?” Stiles gulped.

“Just promise me you’ll hold out for a good price, you’re like a gay porn dream. Super hot virgin gets fucked in the ass for the first time. They’re probably going to offer you something stupid like two thousand, but kid, ask for five. If I’m right, and I always am, you are going to make this company a lot of money.”

“I— fucked in the ass?” 

“You’ll be great,” he grinned and slapped Stiles on the back.

 

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later Stiles was called into the office of Chris Argent, there was another man sitting with him who had a similar sexy older guy thing going on, not that Stiles noticed when other guys were sexy or anything.

“Peter,” Chris said to his partner, “This is the wonderful Stiles Stilinski or as we will know him henceforth, Dylan O’Brien.”

His partner smiled, “We’ve got another college film we’re shooting next week that you would be perfect for.”

“Really?” Despite Finstock’s praise of his scene, he hadn’t really believed him.

“Welcome to Argent studios,” Chris said as he extended his hand to Stiles.

Stiles spoke to them for twenty minutes about the scene they wanted him to do. They wanted him to get fucked by one of their guys they called a versatile, Stiles reminded himself to google that when he got home. They said that the guy would blow him but because it was being billed as his first time, a sloppy or non-existent blow job from him to the guy would be fine. They kept talking and Stiles felt like he should stand up and say, ‘I’m not gay, and I don’t do porn.’ But he didn’t, he sat there and nodded.

They’d written a figure down on a piece of paper, it was exactly what Finstock had said, so because of this Stiles trusted that Finstock knew what he was doing and crossed it out writing, _$5000._ Peter and Chris looked between themselves for a moment, they didn’t even talk then Peter smiled, leaned forward and shook Stiles hand. “See you Tuesday at ten.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @talktowater or talktowater.tumbr.com if you want to be notified of updates :D


	3. Tight as Slow Motion

“That is seriously it!” Stiles screamed, throwing his text book on the bed. He’d been trying to do a chapter reading for his Sociology class but thanks to the incredibly distracting music blasting through the wall he'd just managed to reread the same paragraph about fifty times. He stormed into the hall, banging on Derek’s door, but the music was so freaking loud that thirty seconds later he still hadn't responded, Stiles opened Derek's door, stepping inside “Some people actually have— ” 

Derek was sitting on his bed, laptop on his legs with his dick in his fist. He didn’t acknowledge Stiles' presence. He continued to stare at his screen with his hand pulling lazily at his cock. Stiles was so confused by what was happening that he figured, for whatever reason, Derek hadn’t noticed Stiles standing in front of him.

Stiles knew he should leave the room but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. So he just stood there, finally letting his eyes wander down to Derek’s dick. Stiles let an accidental moan at the sight of Derek’s hand pulling the foreskin up and down over the shiny red head of his cock. Stiles heart started pounding, embarrassed about watching Derek and making a noise, but Derek didn’t look up. The music was still playing loudly in the room but there was no way he hadn’t heard him. The pace of his strokes increased a little, then white strings of come shot out of his cock and on to his hand. He grabbed a tissue from next to his bed to wipe his hand, before closing the lid and looking up at Stiles with a bored expression.

“Was there anything else?” he said.

Stiles mouth dropped open, but sound didn’t come out. Derek just looked at him with a you-are-wasting-my-time kind of look until Stiles finally stuttered out, “Music. It’s too loud.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and leaned over to his stereo turning the volume down, “Happy?”

Stiles blushed and nodded his head before stumbling out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “What the fuck?” he said to himself as he made a bee-line for the bathroom to take care of the awkward boner he now had.

Scott chose this moment to come running through the house and jump on Stiles’ back, sending him to the floor. “It’s Friday bro, no more studying.”

“I need to pee,” Stiles pushed Scott off of him.

Scott rolled on to his back, pointing at Stiles’ pants as he stood, “You're fully torqued.”  

“I'll be sure to think of you,” Stiles laughed as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Stiles leaned over the toilet, one arm on the wall, the other on his dick as he jerked quickly, he needed to come. As Stiles got close he thought about Derek’s big strong hand stroking up his own cock. He came with the memory of Derek’s come shooting out of his dick on to his hand.

Scott was still lying in the hallway when Stiles came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, “That was quick. Utility pull huh?” Derek walked out of his bedroom at that moment, Scott sat up and shot imaginary pistols at Derek, “Derek, Stiles is taking me to Freebirds. I’ll buy you a burrito if you get us beer afterwards?”

“I never said— ” Stiles started just as Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, “Sure.”

 

***

 

Derek didn’t say anything to Stiles during the drive to get food, but that wasn’t really anything new. It wasn’t until Scott got up after dinner to use the bathroom that Derek turned to Stiles and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I told you to stay away from Argent Studios,” he sounded angry.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” Stiles tried to bluff. Derek’s cheeks flushed slightly, so slight you’d miss it if you weren’t staring at his insane cheekbones, Stiles did not miss the flush. “Oh my god, did you watch it?” 

Derek frowned so hard his eyebrows joined in the middle, “My uncle owns the company Stiles, did you think that I wouldn’t hear that you signed a contract with them?”

Stiles’ mouth fell open and the noise he made was somewhere in between a gasp of horror and laughter. “Your uncle got you into porn? Wait… Peter is uncle Peter?”

Derek raised both eyebrows, nodding his head just once. Then he sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Your dad is going to kill me.”

“My dad isn’t going to find out,” Stiles rolled his eyes then pointed at Derek, “can we get back to the whole my uncle pimped me out at eighteen to do gay porn thing?”

Derek didn’t look impressed, “He didn’t pimp me out. When I moved here for college I had finally gotten to know my uncle, and he really wasn’t the bad guy my dad had made him out to be. In fact he was there for me when my own dad wasn’t. End of freshman year I decided to change my major from business to art, my dad said he wouldn’t pay for me to study art. Peter offered to cover my tuition, but I didn’t feel right about just taking his money.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, confused by all the voluntary personal information Derek was giving him. “You’re not planning on killing me are you? Because that’s how these scenes usually go. You tell me all your secrets then ask me if I have any last requests…”

Derek’s top lip curled to the side in frustration, “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles put his hands up in defense, “Sorry, I’m just not used to being on the other side of a conversation with you. So you decided to start doing porn for your uncle to pay to study art?”

Derek shrugged, “Peter didn’t want me to, he thought it was weird. But Chris convinced him to get over it.”

Stiles nodded, “It’s pretty weird.”

“Talking to you is the verbal equivalent of banging my head against a wall.”

“It’s what I’m known for,” Stiles smiled.

“Stiles. You can’t just get into porn because I did, that’s not a good reason.”

Stiles scoffed, “Ego much?”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “You had a photo of me in your wallet.”

“I was in middle school!” Stiles let out a frustrated whine, “And it wasn’t what everyone thinks. I never had a crush on you I was trying to convince Danny I was cool.”

Derek’s expression hadn’t changed, “Uh huh.”

“You are so conceited.” Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically.

Derek sighed and flicked his wrist in Stiles’ direction, “Fine. Whatever. You’re impossible. Go lose your virginity on a porn set.”

Stiles smirked, “How did you know I was a virgin?” Derek shrugged, but the look on his face was one of a man caught out. Stiles started laughing, “You watched my entire video.”

Derek’s lips tightened, his irritation with Stiles’ laughter growing by the second, “Did not.”

Stiles was feeling perhaps a little too confident when he leaned forward on the table and wiggled his eyebrows, “Did you jerk off? Was that what you were jerking off to before?”

Derek’s scowl turned quickly into a smirk and he raised one eyebrow, “You want to talk about how you barged into my room and watched me jerk off?”

It was Stiles’ turn to blush, but he was saved from having to discuss it further from Scott coming back to the table and smacking him on the back, “Who’s ready to get drunk?”

 

***

 

Scott and Stiles stayed in the car while Derek was in the market buying beer. 

“Oh my god, is that Boyd making out with that guy outside the market?” Scott squealed.

Stiles peered out of his window, then nodded, Boyd was pretty hard to miss because he was basically a giant. Derek came out of the market holding the box of beer and walked over to Boyd. Boyd casually pulled away from the guy he was kissing and high fived Derek. 

“Scott,” Stiles said, eyes wide open in shock, “That’s Aiden, Lydia’s boyfriend.”

“What the fuck?” Scott scrambled over Stiles to look through the drivers window, “Oh my god, it is!”

Derek waved goodbye to Boyd, climbed in the backseat and was met with two very angry faces. “You high fived him?” Scott said incredulously. Derek tilted his head away from their glares with a confused expression, “Lydia is our friend!”

“Uncool man, uncool,” Stiles added shaking his head with disapproval.

Derek squinted his eyes at them then said, “You know that Boyd is dating Ethan, Aiden’s twin brother right?”

Both their eyes widened in shock, “Aiden has a twin?” Stiles asked at the same time that Scott said, “Woah.”

“Yes and yes. A little thanks for buying you knuckleheads alcohol wouldn’t be misplaced you know.”

“Thank you Derek,” they both said in unison. Stiles wanted to make fun of Derek for calling him a knucklehead but restrained himself.

As Stiles pulled away from the curb Scott started laughing, “Lydia and Boyd have an even more fucked up friendship than we do. They’re best friends, share a room, and are dating twin brothers. That’s like… wait, how did we not know this?”  

“Because you’re both dumb asses?” Derek suggested from the backseat. 

 

***

 

Lydia and Aiden were sitting in the backyard drinking cocktails when they got home. Stiles was always amazed with how fucking classy Lydia managed to look at all times. She was sitting on a pool chair in the most pathetic looking yard in California yet she still looked like a movie star, sipping on her drink, waving everyone outside.

“We’re having an imaginary pool party,” she said as she gestured toward the barren yard, as if there actually were a pool there, “join us, take a load off.”

“Hey bro,” Aiden said as he clapped Stiles’ hand as he took a seat.

“So you have a twin brother?” Stiles asked.

Aiden smiled, “He goes here, you haven’t met him?”

Stiles spread his arms out, “Apparently I have, many times, I just thought he was you. But this explains why you and Boyd were always sitting way too close to each other on the couch when I came home late and Lydia was nowhere in sight.” Stiles turned to Lydia, “You and Boyd are ridic by the way.”

She leaned over and kissed Aiden before turning to Stiles with a grin, “What can I say, boy has good taste.”

Scott walked outside holding two beers, sat at the foot of Stiles’ pool chair, and said to Aiden, “So Derek just told me that the guy I’ve been playing Forza Four with every night this week wasn’t you.”

Aiden laughed, “This isn’t Parent Trap guys, me and Ethan are very open about the fact that we're two separate people.” 

“Speaking of…” Lydia said with a smile as Boyd and Ethan walked outside and sat on the ground in front of them.

Stiles looked between Ethan and Aiden then said, “Okay, I believe you. You guys are twins.” Then he studied Scott for a moment, “You’ve been hanging out with Ethan and thought it was Aiden?”

Ethan, Aiden and Lydia all burst into laughter, before Ethan threw his hands up in the air looking at Scott, “Dude, you thought I was my brother?”

Scott shrugs, “How was I supposed to know?”

"Lucky you're so pretty," Lydia cooed and leaned forward to pinch Scott's cheeks. 

Derek didn’t hang out that night, in fact, after he bought the beers he’d disappeared. At about one AM Aiden asked the question that Stiles so desperately wanted to, “Where'd Derek get to?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I swear I will kill him if he is with the evil ex. Apparently he's back in town again.”

“Evil ex?” Stiles asked, perhaps a little too interested.

“Jackson,” she huffed, “he completely fucked Derek over end of freshman year. Derek hasn’t even dated since him, not really. But Jackson will just show up wanting to have sex with him every few months and then disappear again. We had to stage an intervention. Derek promised he wouldn’t see him again after last time but...”

Scott whined, “No! Derek didn’t nothing but snap and mope all summer after Jackson dumped him. You think he’s still seeing him?”

Boyd laughed, “If by seeing you mean your brother is that asshole’s booty call, probably.”

Stiles didn’t know why but that comment had made him feel all over irritated, he stood up and waved, “Think I’m gonna hit the hay.”

 

***

 

Scott had followed him into the bedroom a few minutes later and they smoked a joint on Scott’s bed. Stiles realized he had lost all his pride when he told Scott all about the solo shoot he’d done a few days prior without even feeling remotely embarrassed. 

“Stiles, dude. You’re going to get fucked in the ass next week, you still gonna tell me you’re straight?”

“I could be!” Stiles whined.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you scared of? Seriously. Your family is cool with it, almost all of your friends are queer… I know I said I’d back off but come on bro.”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know what I am. I mean, how is it you’re so sure that you’re gay? I honestly don’t know if I’m straight, bi or gay.”

Scott frowned, “That’s quite a range.”

“I’ve never even made out with someone before, Scott. I don’t know. I haven’t really had a crush on anyone before. I don’t get boners over ScarJo or Johnny Depp. Do you know how many times I’ve typed, ‘How do I know if I’m gay?’ into google? And it never tells you. People always just answer with stupid stuff like, ‘You are the only one who can answer that question.’”

Scott put his arm around Stiles, “I’m sorry for teasing, you never said anything, I didn’t know you were so confused.”

Stiles shook his head, “I remember once Danny asked why I didn’t care that I couldn’t sleep with Erica. It had never even occurred to me to care, so I freaked out, went online. Spent four hours reading through an asexual forum.”

“You think you’re asexual?”

Stiles shrugged, “Recent evidence is pointing to no… Look, I’m not trying to deny who I am or say that being gay is something to be ashamed of because clearly it isn’t. I just don’t know if I am.”

Scott nodded, then started laughing, “Well I guess a no strings attached fuck with a guy is a pretty good way to figure it out.” Then his mouth fell open as he turned to Stiles, “Dude, is that why you’re doing it?” 

“I don’t know why I’m doing it. I feel like it’s insane, but I really want to. If that makes sense?”

Scott laughed, “Not at all, but good for you bro.”

 

***

 

Stiles got a message the next morning telling him that he was expected to attend and Argent Studios party that evening in Montecito at the home of Peter and Chris Argent.

Lydia was on her laptop in the living room when Stiles sidled up next to her, “Lyds, I know it’s a total cliche but I have to go to a party tonight and I need to like, look hot.”

Lydia took her eyes away from the screen and looked him up and down, “You’re plenty hot.”

“Seriously, this is important. I’m going to a party in Montecito tonight, and I can’t show up in my red hoodie and acid washed jeans.” 

Lydia blew the hair away from her eyes, stood up and sighed, “Okay, fine let’s see what you have to wear.”

 

Lydia had decided within about two minutes of seeing the rest of Stiles’ wardrobe that if he wasn’t going for the college freshman look he was going to have to buy new clothes. So an hour later Lydia, Boyd and Ethan were standing in the mens section of H&M trying to choose a suit for Stiles.

Boyd shoved a pair of mustard colored dress cords and a tweed blazer at him, rolling his eyes at Stiles look of horror, “You will look hot, trust.”

Stiles took the clothes, looking to the others for confirmation but Lydia just shrugged and Ethan didn’t respond because all of his attention was focused on Boyd. About three seconds later Boyd grabbed a pair of pants off the rack that were clearly too small for him and shoved Ethan into a changing room. 

“Those two seriously, I'm pretty sure Boyd thinks he will die if he doesn’t get to touch Ethan inappropriately at least every hour, it’s like Speed but he’s the bus,” Lydia said shaking her head, watching the sales assistant who stood outside the changing room mid-knock with amusement. The assistant turned to Lydia, before shrugging, giving her a ‘oh fuck it, I don’t care if they want to hook up in there’ look and walking away.

“I guess I’ll go try these on,” Stiles said, Lydia grabbed a mens checkered shirt and followed him into the stall. Stiles couldn’t really pretend to be surprised that Lydia had come in, but he still raised his eyebrow in question, “You know, you would get an equally awesome view if you waited outside.”

She rolled her eyes, shoving the shirt at him, “Put this on underneath the blazer, and don’t be such a prude.”

“Is it weird to see a guy that basically looks exactly like your boyfriend hook up with your best friend?” Stiles asked as he undressed. 

Lydia shrugged, “Not really. I mean except for that one time I walked in on Boyd blowing Ethan. They look different naked. Aiden is way buffer because of baseball.”

Stiles’ eyes widened with sudden curiosity, “Do twins have the same sized dicks?”

She laughed, “I’m sure you’ll find out for yourself once you enter the world of Argent Studios. They are definitely into twin kink there.”

Stiles had been buttoning up his shirt, when his fingers dropped and mouth fell open, “You know about me and Argent Studios?”

“Dude. I’m the only girl in the house, everyone likes to drown me in their feels, and Derek is the worst at it. He’s like a fourteen year old girl sometimes.”

“What did he say?” 

“Just that you’re an idiot. He thinks he's leading you down a bad path, and that you’re only getting into gay porn because you look up to him. Personally, I think you’re both dumb asses  I don’t know why you’re doing it, but it’s clearly not because you look up to him.”

Stiles waved his hands in the air, “Thank you!”

“I mean, obviously the only way you want to look up at him is from your knees with his dick in your mouth,” she said with a devious smile then in the next breath she patted Stiles’ shoulders, “look at you, you’ll make the boys weep with your hotness.”

Stiles smiled at his reflection in the mirror, he did look pretty stylish. Then he processed what Lydia had just said, “No. Lydia I don’t… I’m not…”

She just shook her head and sighed, “You and Derek are literally the only two people on this planet that actually believe that.”

 

***

 

Stiles had been at the party for two hours, and had been introduced to about fifty people. It was very weird, he’d never been the subject of so much attention in his life, he’d never heard anyone talk about his lips or his cheekbones before but he’d now heard the term ‘perfect cock-sucking lips’ in reference to his mouth more times than he could even keep track of. 

When Chris went inside to get them more drinks Stiles took the opportunity to slip upstairs to use the bathroom, and breathe a little while he was at it. He was surprised he hadn’t seen Derek but it was a big party and the grounds of the house were huge, he could have been anywhere. Stiles ignored the niggling feeling of disappointment that Derek hadn’t seen him looking awesome in his new outfit.

He was walking up the stairs at the same time as another guy that looked a little familiar. As they both reached the landing at the top the guy turned to him and flashed a blinding smile, “Hey, you’re the new guy!”

Stiles realized why he was so familiar, he was in one of the Derek videos, “You’re Colton Haynes right?”

The guy laughed and moved a little closer, “Sometimes.”

Stiles gulped nervously, the guy was even prettier in real life than he had been in the video and he was standing really really close to Stiles. Colton tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom before walking inside, not shutting the door behind him.

Stiles may have been wrong, but he was pretty sure that Colton wanted to follow him in. He figured he was right the moment he walked in and was shoved up against the door by Colton, lips on his, fists in his blazer. 

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing but he felt no compulsion to stop, he moaned into the kiss and traced Colton’s mouth with his tongue. Colton’s hand was on his zipper and pulling his half-hard dick out before he could protest. He palmed Stiles’ balls with one hand and stroked up the length of his cock with the other until Stiles was rock hard and begging for more. 

Colton sucked on Stiles’ neck before dropping to his knees, taking Stiles’ dick into his mouth, “Holy fuck,” Stiles yelped as Colton’s lips moved up and down on his cock. Stiles couldn’t help but grab the back of Colton’s head to hold on to. He looked at the beautiful guy sucking on his cock and felt the pressure build up. He was unprepared for how quickly his orgasm hit though, moments later moaning, “Oh god. I’m coming.”

Colton didn’t pull away, he kept stroking and sucking until there was nothing left and Stiles was sliding down the door into a wobbly mess on the floor. Colton grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, it should have been disgusting but the taste of his come in Colton’s mouth was hot. “I can’t wait to fuck you on Tuesday,” Colton smiled into his mouth.

“It’s you?” 

“Uh huh,” he grinned before biting Stiles’ lip and kissing him again. He took Stiles’ hand and guided it to his cock. If Stiles was going to freak out about being with a guy, touching a porn star's huge dick was probably going to be the moment it happened. Instead of freaking out though, Stiles found himself leaning forward and unzipping Colton’s tight black pants. “You want to suck my dick?” Colton whispered into his ear.

Stiles nodded his head, before finding the false confidence to say, “Yeah.”

Colton stood, keeping his hand on Stiles shoulder and pulled his dick all the way out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He glided his fingers along Stiles’ cheek, “I’m told you haven’t done this before.” Stiles shook his head, “I’ll talk you through it.”

Stiles nodded and took Colton’s cock in his hand and stroked gently up the length, before leaning forward and licking the tip tentatively. He looked up to Colton for reassurance, who just nodded for him to keep going, so he licked the tip again, feeling a thrill as Colton’s cock responded, growing, and hardening with each lick.

“Good, now suck the head of my cock, put a little pressure on your lips. You want to tease me, yeah that’s it, keep sucking like that and make me desperate to fill your mouth with my cock,” Stiles could taste Colton’s pre-come and it was hot, he realized he was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He kept sucking on the tip until Colton’s hands were pulling at his hair and he plunged his mouth down as far as he could go on to his dick, “Fuck. Yeah just like that, keep the pressure as you— fuck you’re a quick study—” 

Colton stopped giving him instruction, instead he just moaned and pulled harder at his hair, encouraging Stiles to take him as deep into his mouth as possible. Stiles built up a rhythm and let Colton thrust into his mouth, he could feel Colton’s dick hitting the back of his throat and if he wasn’t enjoying it so much he’d probably be laughing about the absurd turn his life had taken. “I’m going to come in your mouth now,” Colton said, weirdly composed before moaning loudly and shooting his load into Stiles’ mouth. It was a lot of come, a lot, Stiles’ didn’t really know what the polite thing to do was in this situation but then Colton laughed and said, “You can spit, I won’t be offended.”

The come was kind of burning in his mouth so he leaned over into the sink and spat it out. Colton grabbed him by the collar and brought him close for another kiss. “That was so fucking hot.”

They started kissing and rutting against each other again until there was a knock on the bathroom door, and a high pitched girls voice said, “I need to pee!” 

 

***

 

Derek was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase when they finally returned to the party. Derek turned around at the sound of their voices, looking confused, “I thought you said you weren’t coming.” Derek said to Colton.

Colton grinned, “I heard the new stud was making an appearance.”

Derek scowled. Stiles blushed and waved at Derek, “Hey, didn’t know you were here.”

Derek finally looked at Stiles, “Of course I’m here.”

Colton put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, “I take it you’ve met then?”

Derek stood and grabbed Stiles’ arm pulling him away from Colton, “We are leaving,” he spat out while dragging him all the way to the front door. Stiles didn’t know what was going on so he shrugged and waved at Colton who was laughing at Derek.

Derek shoved Stiles through the front door, still not letting go, “Derek, what the fuck dude?” Stiles said when Derek finally let go of him as they got to the jeep.

“Just stay away from him okay.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he climbed in the drivers side, he was tired and was quite happy to use Derek’s jocko homo crap as an excuse to leave, “What? You worried I might start 'looking up' to someone else?” 

“You’re naive if you think he’s isn’t going to try get into your pants the first chance he gets.”

Stiles shut his door and rolled down the window, “Dude, you're naive to think he hasn’t already gotten into my pants.”

Derek’s mouth dropped before his scowl returned. Stiles started his engine and pulled out from his spot, leaving an angry looking Derek standing on the side of the road.

 

***

 

The next day Stiles walking out of the front door of the studio after dropping off his clear STD panel results when he ran into Colton sitting outside smoking a cigarette. 

“My beautiful boy,” Colton smiled at Stiles and ushered him over to sit down on the bench next to him.

“Hey,” Stiles blushed, “Sorry about last night, Derek is a little overprotective.”

Colton frowned, “Are you two together?”

Stiles laughed at the ridiculous suggestion, “No, I actually think he kind of hates me. He’s a total ego maniac actually, he thinks I’m obsessed with him, which, really? As if. It’s like yeah Derek we get it, you’re like the best looking and most perfect human ever born but that doesn’t mean everyone is obsessed with you.”

Colton seemed amused by Stiles’ rambling, he raised an eyebrow, "Best looking and most perfect? Are we talking about the same Derek Hale here? So there really isn't anything going on between the two of you?" Colton asked and Stiles shook his head, “Well, lucky for me then. Maybe you’ll let me take you out tomorrow night, after the shoot?”

Stiles was confused, “Like, on a date? Or uhh, like co-worker hangs? I mean, either one is fine really but it would be good to know what to mentally prepare myself for because I’ve never really had co-workers before or been out with a guy so…”

Colton laughed and bumped his shoulder against Stiles, “I meant like a date.”

“Really?” Stiles asked in a voice a few octaves higher than he recognized. “You want to go on a date with me. Really?”

Colton bit his lip as he shook his head, “Fuck, this hot awkward virgin thing you’ve got going on is driving me crazy. Of course I want to go on a date with you. Don’t you want to go out with me?”

Stiles started nodding furiously, his heart beating a little faster, “Yeah, of course.”

Colton leaned forward and kissed Stiles before he stood, stubbing out his cigarette on the ground in front of him, “I’ll see you tomorrow gorgeous, I was supposed to be inside ten minutes ago to have a meeting with Chris. Wish me luck!”

Stiles stayed sitting on the bench for a few minutes after Colton had walked inside. _How is this my life?_ he thought. It occurred to him as he was driving home that he didn’t actually know Colton’s real name, he decided he was definitely going to ask him before their scene the next day. 

 

***

 

“How was dinner?” Stiles looked up over his laptop to Scott who had just closed the door dramatically behind him, sliding down to the floor smiling and clutching his chest. 

“Wonderful,” Scott grinned, “Isaac is wonderful. I know I promised I'd stop gushing, so what's new with you?”

Stiles laughed, “Actually, I, uhh got asked out.” 

Scott’s eyes widened excitedly, “Dude, details.”

“It’s this guy Colton, or well that’s his porn name, I don’t know his real name.”

“You’re going on a date with a porn star?” Scott laughed.

“Bro, I’m joining the elite ranks myself tomorrow, no judging.”

Scott shook his head, “I’m not, it’s awesome. I’m pretty much using every bit of restraint not to start jumping up and down in excitement about the gender of your date.”

Stiles closed the lid of his laptop and laid forward on his elbows facing Scott, “I may have had an epiphany or two in the past twenty four hours that started with hooking up with Colton in the bathroom of the party I went to last night, and was confirmed when he asked me on a date and kissed me on the street this afternoon.”

“Fuck this,” Scott grinned as he stood and jumped on to Stiles’ bed giving him a bear hug, “I can’t restrain myself, this is so good. Oh my god. So your epiphany, was it an ‘okay I admit I like guys _too_ ’ or ‘okay I admit I _only_ like guys?’” 

Stiles ruffled Scott’s hair, “One life crisis at a time, right now I’m just glad to cross asexual off the list, because I have now discovered that sucking dick... is kind of awesome.”

Scott yelped and whacked Stiles, “No! When you said hook up I thought you meant like kisses, this is not fair. I have a hot-ass boyfriend and yet,” he held his hands in front of his face, “these are the only hands that have ever touched my dick.”

“I’ll touch your dick,” Stiles smiled.

“You wish.” Scott laughed.

 

***

 

It was ten am when Stiles arrived at Argent Studios, nervous as all hell and feeling about the opposite of horny. He phoned Scott from the car, “Dude, what am I doing? I can’t have sex on camera! That’s insane. Why would you let me agree to this?”

Scott laughed, “Bro, you said yourself you were fine with the first video you did, just think of it like that but with a hot guy who wants to take you on a date instead of the weird guy you said blew you at the end of the last video.”

Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door of his car, “Okay. I can do this. I can do this.” 

Finstock was grinning at him from just inside the door when he arrived, “There he is,” he clapped Stiles on the back as they walked down the hallway together, “nervous?”

Stiles let out a squeak, “Oh my god, so nervous I want to puke.”

“You will be amazing. Your video already has the second highest solo hit rate on record. And you couldn’t ask for a better first time than with… speak of the devil!” he said as they walked into the bedroom set and sitting on the bed in a polo shirt and shorts, drinking a bottle of water and being patted down by a make-up assistant, was Derek fucking Hale.

“What’s he doing here?” Stiles asked quietly, “Where’s Colton?”

Finstock laughed and shook his head, “Boyfriend, you just won the porn lottery. Derek hasn’t done a film in over a year, and he decided to come out of retirement for this scene. He outsells every other model we have by more than double.”

“So Colton was just bumped?” Stiles asked and Finstock nodded his head as he walked over to the bed to adjust the lighting. Stiles didn't follow Finstock in, instead he stood in the doorway staring at Derek as he laughed with the make-up girl then did some weird flirty thing with his eyebrows to her. Stiles smiled for a moment before the reality of his current situation hit him, and he called across the room to Finstock, perhaps a little too loudly, “I’m going to get fucked by Derek Hale?” 

Derek looked up at him at that moment, their eyes meeting from across the room. Derek smiled at him, the look on his face resting somewhere between challenge and amusement. _Holy shit. Derek Hale is going to fuck me._


	4. Though I Now Know the Facts they Still Cut Like an Axe

Stiles hadn’t said anything to Derek since he’d sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like he should have been annoyed that Derek hijacked his shoot with Colton, but instead he was just confused to all hell while simultaneously terrified and turned on by what was about to happen.

The make-up girl powered his face a little and then left the room, Finstock adjusted the reflector just next to the bed then sat back on his heels in front of them.

Finstock clapped hands in front of him, “Okay so since we’re going with the hot-virgin-gets-his-cherry-popped draw card for this scene Chris wants me to do an interview first, then I’ll let you two take it from there. Don’t worry if you don’t know what to do Stiles, Derek will take good care of you.”

Stiles dared for the first time since he’d sat down, to look to his right at Derek, who was just staring right on back at Stiles, his expression unreadable. Finstock stood back up, walking behind  the camera and Stiles finally found the words he’d been trying to spit out for the past five minutes, “What are you doing here Derek?”

Derek just looked at him like he was stupid, “You’re not losing your virginity on camera to a guy you don’t know Stiles. Jesus.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, of course Derek was doing this out of some stupid sense of responsibility, “So, getting pity fucked on camera by a guy that barely tolerates me is somehow better?”

Derek’s mouth twisted into an almost smile as he moved his eyes down Stiles’ body, “It won’t be a pity fuck.”

“I appreciate the non-existent attempt to at least lie about liking me.”

Derek smirked but before he could respond Finstock moved back in front of the camera asking, “Alright guys, you ready?” Derek looked to Stiles with his eyebrows raised, probably expecting him to chicken out and run away but Stiles just gulped then nodded his head. “Perfect, we’re rolling now. So Dylan, have you met Tyler here before?”

Stiles nodded his head, then found his voice, “We actually live in the same house.”

“Tyler, how have you managed to keep your hands off this boy?”

Derek looked at the camera and grinned widely, “With great difficulty.”

Finstock laughed, “Just to be clear, you are a virgin Dylan?” Dylan nodded his head, “Have you ever sucked a dick?”

Stiles didn’t know if he was supposed to lie but found himself saying, “Once.”

Derek looked at him and his eyes narrowed, Stiles realized this was the moment that Derek actually believed what he had said about Colton getting into his pants. “Do you want to suck Tyler’s dick?”

Stiles wasn’t lying when he nodded, “Yeah.”

Stiles felt the bed move next to him, and he was suddenly being pinned to it by Derek who was attacking his mouth with his lips. The only thing that surprised Stiles more than the kiss was how slow and deliberate it was. Derek was kissing him like it was a Sunday afternoon in bed, not like what Stiles would have imagined a porn make out session would be like. Derek spread Stiles’ legs underneath him, slotting himself between them and grinding his clothed half-hard cock against Stiles’ crotch. 

Stiles was already hard, and moaning into Derek’s kiss as he felt Derek harden with every thrust. Minutes must have passed but Derek was still lazily kissing Stiles, teasing him by nipping on his lips before slipping his tongue back in to explore Stiles’ mouth. Derek hooked Stiles’ right leg up behind Derek’s shoulder, sliding his rigid dick against Stiles’ ass. Derek smiled into the kiss, before pulling Stiles up to a sitting position and lifting Stiles’ t-shirt off over his head. 

Stiles drank in the sight of a wild eyed Derek, lips red from kissing him, _I can’t believe this is actually happening,_ he thought as he pulled at Derek’s shirt trying to touch the hard muscle that lay underneath it. Derek tugged at his own polo shirt and threw it to the floor, raising his hips slightly giving Stiles access to kiss his chest and nipples, holding the back of his head possessively as he did. Derek leaned back, letting Stiles kiss all the way down to the top of his shorts, before shoving him almost roughly back down on the bed, holding Stiles’ arms above his head. Derek attacked his mouth again, this time with less restraint, it was wetter, sloppier and fucking hot. 

Still holding Stiles’ arms above his head he kissed a path down his chest, eliciting a, “Fuck,” from Stiles as he circled and bit his nipples. Derek moved back to his lips, kissing him again while he worked his fingers on the fly of Stiles’ pants, managing to free Stiles’ cock without their lips breaking apart.

Derek stroked his hand up the length of Stiles’ cock, and grinned into his mouth, “You’re so beautiful.”

When Derek moved down the bed and engulfed Stiles’ cock in his mouth he almost came from the sight, Derek Hale’s lips were wrapped around his dick and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. The only thing that stopped him from coming was the sound of Finstock walking closer with the camera, in fact, if Derek hadn’t been sucking on his dick he’d probably have lost his erection all together at the reminder of where he was. 

Derek moved back up his body and kissed him again before pulling them both once again to their knees, then Derek stood and let Stiles’ unbutton Derek’s shorts. Stiles fingers were shaking a little from nervousness and pure adrenaline as he pulled Derek’s cock free and sank his mouth down on to his dick. He didn’t use any of Colton’s dick sucking tips, he didn't even get a chance because Derek was holding the back of his head, guiding it roughly backwards and forwards so he was fucking the back of Stiles’ throat with his dick. 

Stiles’ liked the feeling of Derek controlling the situation and taking what he wanted from Stiles. About a million times hotter though, were the breathy moans Derek was making from above him as his dick slid in and out of Stiles’ mouth, “I can’t wait to get my dick inside you,” Derek said, and it should have sounded ridiculous but instead it was the sexiest thing Stiles’ had ever heard anyone say.

He pulled back from Derek’s dick, looked up at him and said, “Why don’t you get on with it then?”

Derek frowned then dropped down to his knees, grabbed the back of Stiles' head and pulled him in for a rough kiss before he whispered in his ear, “Turn over.”

Stiles nodded his head, but before he had a chance to move Derek had his mouth back on Stiles’ dick and was sucking like a fucking vacuum, “No, I’m— ” Stiles tried to protest knowing he couldn’t last.

Derek jerked him while he took his mouth off Stiles' dick, “This won’t make it into the final video, you’re gonna wanna come in my mouth right now because I’m about to fuck you so hard that you won’t last a minute once we start.”

He squeezed some lube from the table on to his fingers and circled Stiles’ asshole, before inserting a finger inside, as his lips wrapped back around the head of Stiles’ cock. Stiles grabbed a handful of Derek’s hair as he continued to add fingers until he was sliding three fingers in and out of Stiles’ ass and Stiles was shuddering through his orgasm. Derek swallowed Stiles’ come, before kissing him one last time, “Now I'm going to fuck you.”

 

Stiles was on his stomach at the foot of the bed with Derek straddled above him, standing with his legs on the ground, giving Finstock a good shot of both of their asses and Derek’s dick pounding in to him from above. At first it was more than a little uncomfortable. Derek’s dick was fucking huge and he wasn’t gentle about fucking Stiles with it, but with every thrust it became more pleasurable, until he was hard again and wanting to cry from how good it felt. 

Derek didn’t let up for a moment, or lose his rhythm. Stiles wondered for a moment if Derek was a good dancer because of the way he effortlessly and rhythmically banged into him. Stiles stopped wondering if Derek could dance when he brought Stiles up on to his knees and reached his hand around to touch Stiles’ cock while he fucked into him. Stiles couldn’t hold on to a single thought after that point, it was just a looping of _Derek, fuck. Derek._

Derek let go of Stiles’ cock and held on to his shoulders as he pushed roughly in and out of him, the bed bouncing so much that Stiles’ would have fallen had he tried to hold himself up with one hand so he could touch his aching cock. Derek angled Stiles’ shoulders back on to the bed and grabbed on to his hips, digging his fingernails into Stiles’ skin as he angled deeper inside of Stiles. Stiles reached his hand in between himself and the bed and tried to pull on his cock, but Derek was slamming in to him so hard it was difficult to keep a steady rhythm on his dick.

Derek flipped him on to his back and looked down at him predatorily, “So fucking beautiful,” he said as he kissed Stiles again before pushing Stiles’ knees up toward his shoulders and slotting his dick back inside of him.

Derek fucked him for so long that Stiles felt like he had left his body and was floating around the room. Derek’s cock inside him felt so good and was so unrelenting that nothing felt real. Derek leaned down into him and said with a level of composure that Stiles did not have at that moment, “I’m getting close, so I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

Derek threw the condom to the side of the bed and lay down next to Stiles, putting his left arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him in to a kiss while he jerked himself off with his right. “I want you to come for me,” he said into Stiles’ lips, as Stiles wrapped his own hand around his painfully hard cock and stroked up and down.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Stiles moaned against Derek’s mouth before kissing him again. Stiles moaned as Derek stroked the back of his neck with the hand that was around his neck. It was just so intimate, and pretty much the complete opposite of everything he’d imagined having sex and doing porn would be like. 

“Fucking you is hot,” Derek said, and Stiles’ toes curled as he felt his orgasm coming.

Stiles let out a strangled moan as he came on to his abdomen. Derek kissed him harder and he could feel the pace of Derek’s hand on his own cock increase before he was biting down on Stiles’ lip and coming too. 

They kept kissing as they came down from their highs, and Stiles heard Finstock say, “Perfection.” 

Derek didn’t seem to care that the camera wasn’t filming anymore and kept kissing Stiles until Finstock had long left the room. When Derek finally pulled away from him, Stiles said, “That was…”

Derek smiled and leaned in for another kiss, nodding his head, “Yeah.”

 

***

 

When Derek and Stiles had finally emerged into the kitchen, showered and dressed, Finstock had grilled vegetable sandwiches waiting for them on the counter. 

Derek grinned at Finstock, “I’ve missed your cooking man.”

Finstock laughed, “I’ve missed watching your work. That was… wow. I need a cold shower. I’d forgotten how good you are.” Then Finstock pointed at Stiles before sliding a glass of water over to him, “And you! The two of you. I swear, that was the closest thing to porn magic I’ve ever seen.”

Stiles smirked around a mouthful of the sandwich, he couldn’t disagree, it was fucking magic. Derek laughed and nudged his shoulder playfully into Stiles’ from the seat next to him.

Finstock started shaking his head, looking past them at the door, then said in a scolding tone, “What are you doing here Jackson? I was there when Chris told you yesterday that you got cut from the scene.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in confusion, and he looked to Derek whose smile had quickly turned to a scowl. _Derek’s ex was in porn too?_ Stiles thought. He wanted to turn around to get a look at the guy, see what kind of guys Derek dated but he didn’t want to be obvious so he forced himself to look down at his sandwich.

“Relax,” Jackson said, “I’m not here to cause trouble, I’m just here to get Stiles for our date.”

 _Holy. Fuck._ Stiles dropped his sandwich and turned around to see Colton leaning on the inside doorframe of the kitchen, twisting his car keys around his finger. Colton was Jackson, and Stiles was a fucking idiot. 

Derek stood and grunted out something that sounded like, “Have a great time,” before shoving past Jackson who only smirked at Derek’s reaction.

“You ready to go?” Jackson asked. 

 

***

 

Stiles followed Jackson out to his car, still a little stunned and trying to process everything. Jackson put his hand on Stiles’ back as he guided him down the driveway, rubbing his hand over Stiles’ lower back. 

“So, how was Derek-the-Jackhammer?” Jackson said with amusement.

Stiles stopped walking and turned to Jackson, “I can’t go out with you.”

Jackson looked truly confused, “Why?”

“I didn’t know you were Derek’s ex.”

“So?” He said with a frown.

“So? Derek is important to me.” 

Jackson laughed and shook his head, “Stiles, Derek is obsessed with me. He got me kicked off the scene today because he can’t stand the idea of me fucking someone else not because he wants you.”

Stiles felt a knot in his stomach from Jackson’s words, “I never said that he wanted me. But, he matters, a lot. I can’t betray him like that.”

Jackson now looked more angry than amused, “You’re actually saying no to me?” Stiles shrugged and gave Jackson an apologetic look. “You know that’s fucking stupid right? Derek doesn’t give a fuck about you and if I call him right now he’ll be at my place in ten.”

Stiles frowned, “Wow. For about two seconds I actually felt bad about bailing on our date.” 

Jackson stepped way too close to him, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Stiles took a step back, “Bye Jackson,” he said before he turned around and walked to his car.

 

***

 

“Wait, start from the beginning,” Scott said down the other end of the phone, “I still don’t get why this guy came to pick you up for your date at one in the afternoon?”

“I guess he didn’t know how else to contact me… that is so beside the point."

"So he was just a total ass? Why'd you bail?"

"I swear I will explain all. But I need to get really fucked up before I can tell you... right now please?”

“I want to, but I have Patti Morrill’s class right now, and she will kill me if I skip.”

“How is it that you hang out with your English professors?”

“City college does have it’s advantages.”

“I can’t believe you’re the nerd now.”

Scott laughed, “And you’re the porn star, by the way, this is going to be such good material for our podcast.”

“I’m going home to sit in our room and I’m not coming out until you’re done with class. Tell Patti I hate her.” 

“Dude. Nobody hates Patti,” Scott said happily and Stiles groaned in frustration.

 

***

 

Stiles was relieved not to see Derek’s car on the road when he got home, but then his relief was quickly clouded by anxiety when he remembered Jackson’s words about calling Derek. It’s not that Stiles thought he actually had a chance with Derek romantically, but he did care about Derek and the idea of him running back to Jackson made him feel sick to the stomach.

Isaac and Boyd were sitting on the couch smoking a joint and watching reruns of the 1980s version of the Newlywed Game when he got home. “How was the ass fucking?” Boyd called out as Stiles tried to bee-line for his room without being seen.

He sighed, caught out, and walked in to the living room, sitting next to Boyd and grabbing the joint out of his hands, “Amazing,” he said as he exhaled the smoke.

Isaac took the joint from Stiles, tilting his head to the side in confusion, “Why for sad face?”

Stiles buried his head in his hands and proceeded to tell them the entire story without looking up once. 

“You’re an idiot,” Boyd said when he was done.

“Yeah, I got that part,” Stiles replied.

“Jackson was wrong about Derek though,” Isaac said, “dude has been a wreck for days over you doing that scene, and he didn’t even know that Jackson was doing it until way after he tried to demand they let you out of your contract.”

Stiles let out a confused laugh, “Derek demanded I be let out of my contract? Why?”

Boyd rolled his eyes and said, “Because he’s Derek,” like that was an actual explanation.

Isaac nodded, “Pretty much. They wouldn’t do it, but they did agree to let him take the scene from Jackson. Chris is such a sneaky bastard I wouldn’t be surprised if he set this whole thing up just to get Derek to get back into porn.”

“Why did he quit?” Stiles asked the question he was too afraid to bring up with Derek, but to be fair, he was too afraid to bring almost anything up with Derek.

Boyd re-lit the joint, “He had no reason to do it anymore. He has enough money for college now, and he and Jackson are over.”

Isaac took the joint from Boyd and inhaled before adding, “Fucking Jackson.”

“So they were pretty serious?” Stiles tried not to sound too eager for information.

Isaac did something between a nod and a head shake. “Derek was in love with him. Or he thought he was. He met him at his uncle’s house, and a week later he was begging Peter to agree to put him in porn. He fell hard, quickly.”

“Is he still in love with him?” Stiles asked with practiced nonchalance.

“I seriously doubt it,” Isaac said.

Boyd laughed and elbowed Stiles, “You like him, don’t you?”

Stiles shrugged it off, “No! He just doesn’t ever tell me anything. I mean, I wouldn’t have even known about Jackson if it weren’t for you guys.”

Boyd was still laughing, “Bro, you are the worst liar.”

Stiles frowned and grabbed the joint from his hand, “Am not. Whatever. You guys suck.”

Isaac kicked his feet out on to the coffee table and tilted his head towards Stiles, “If it helps, Derek has had a total hard-on for you for like two years.”

Stiles sat forward with a jolt and turned to Isaac, “What?” he asked, then tried for a less enthusiastic tone, “I mean, uhh, what do you mean?”

Isaac was too stoned to care and just laughed, “I mean, he went home for the summer crying about how Jackson dumped him and came back freaking out about how he wanted to fuck his brother’s sixteen year old friend.”

Boyd nodded and tapped Stiles on the chest, “You.”

Stiles gulped nervously, “I don’t get it. Derek never even talked to me when he came home over summer, this year or the year before.”

“Dude,” Isaac laughed, “you were sixteen. He would send me these messages saying, ‘please send me hourly text reminders for the rest of the evening about how I am going to go to jail/hell for perving on a sixteen year old boy in swim shorts’”

Boyd shouted, “Yes! I remember those, he sent them to me too. That was Stiles?” he asked with a laugh. Isaac nodded and Boyd clapped Stiles on the back, “Okay so Derek’s thing for you goes way further back then even I knew.”

“Derek doesn’t have a thing for me,” Stiles scoffed, but Isaac and Boyd just laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Are you forgetting that Derek called me, ‘he who must be tolerated?’”

At this moment Derek walked in the front door, and froze on his way to his room. He turned around and walked back towards the lounge, “I thought you had a date?” he said to Stiles coldly, ignoring the others.

“No,” Stiles stared him down in challenge, whatever Derek wanted to say he figured now was the time to get it out. 

“Tonight then?”

“No,” Stiles said, “never.”

“Oh,” Derek said, his expression unreadable. He suddenly looked to Stiles’ right, like he’d just noticed Isaac and Boyd were home. He waved at them as he turned towards his room, “Hey guys.”

“You need to talk to him,” Isaac said at the sound of Derek’s door shutting.

“There isn’t really much to say,” Stiles argued.

Boyd elbowed him hard, “His dick was in your ass a few hours ago, I’m sure you can find something to say.” 

 

***

 

Derek was standing at his closet changing his shirt when Stiles let himself into Derek’s room. He didn’t bother to knock, he didn’t have a reasonable explanation for the oversight either, but Derek failed to care. He didn’t even acknowledge Stiles, just stood shirtless while he pushed his hangers to the side looking for a clean shirt.

“You’re going out with Jackson,” Stiles wasn’t asking.

Derek turned to him and frowned angrily, “No. Why would you even say that?”

“When I told him I wouldn’t go out with him, he said he would call you instead.”

Derek let out a loud huff, “Jackson is an asshole. I have no interest in revisiting that huge lapse in judgement.”

“Oh,” Stiles was more relieved than he wanted to admit, “well, uhh, good then.”

 “Anything else I can do for you Stiles?” Derek had returned quickly to the 'Stiles-is-annoying' status quo.

“I guess not,” Stiles said, turning to leave the room, but instead of leaving he stood at the door, holding Derek’s door handle in his hand before suddenly turning and asking Derek, “Do you have classes tomorrow?”

Derek had just pulled a t-shirt on and looked up at Stiles with little patience, “You know I don’t have classes on Wednesday.”

“I’ve never been to Disneyland before,” Stiles said.

Derek lifted an eyebrow, “Oh kay? Uhhh, that’s too bad?”

Stiles shook his head and took a step forward, “If we leave really early in the morning we can miss most of the LA commuter traffic. We’ll just get breakfast in Anaheim while we wait for the park to open.”

Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy then let out a laugh, “You want me to go to Disneyland? Tomorrow?”

Stiles nodded his head, “It’s only a few hours away, and I’ve always wanted to go.”

Derek’s forehead creased and he shook his head, “Ask my brother, he lives for that sort of thing.”

“No,” Stiles said a little too forcefully, “I want to go with you. And anyway, even if I did want him to come, Scott has undergone a strange personality transformation and now refuses to skip class.”

“You want me to go to Disneyland with you tomorrow because no one else will go with you?”

Stiles sighed dramatically, “No. I want to go to Disneyland with you because it will be fun. The fact that no one else will go with me is why you have to. Do you really want to live with the guilt of standing in the way of my dream to visit the happiest place on earth?”

Derek sat down on his bed, “I think I can live with myself.”

“Please?” Stiles asked with his best pout.

Derek cricked his neck, then looked at Stiles for a long moment before he sighed and said, “If you want to go then we’re leaving at 6am, traffic will be shit," then he pointed at him, "and we’re taking your car.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just went there. Motherfucking Disneyland. Do you love me? I love me. It's possible I love Disneyland more though.
> 
> if you're not on A03 and can't subscribe follow me on talktowater.tumblr.com or @talktowater for updates!


	5. But Crazed with Devotion

Stiles woke with a pillow being thrown at his head with Scott groaning from across the room, “'larm, off,” but Stiles was still reaching around trying to find his phone so by the time he found it and turned it off Scott was sitting up rubbing his eyes, “isss still night.”

Stiles looked at his phone, 5.30 AM, plenty of time to shower and make himself irresistible to Derek before they left for Disneyland. He stood up, took Scott’s pillow back to his bed, ruffling Scott’s hair as he put it underneath his head, “Go back to sleep pumpkin.”

“Okay Duckie,” he nestled his head back into his pillow as Stiles grabbed the clothes he’d laid out the night before and slipped out of the room.

Stiles didn't expect anyone to be up, but just as he was leaving his room the bathroom door opened. His jaw dropped at the sight of a half-naked wet Derek, towel around his waist, walking back into his bedroom, “Half an hour,” he said to Stiles gruffly as he shut his bedroom door behind him. Stiles grinned, deciding to take it as a good sign that Derek had been up even earlier than he had, especially because he'd kinda expected Derek to bail on the trip. 

***

“ _Let’s go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I…_ ”  Stiles had been singing along with slow fist pump to Teenage Dream as he drove, until with a frustrated groan Derek pulled the cord from the back of Stiles’ phone stopping the music. Stiles smiled as he quirked an eyebrow at him, “You know what this means don’t you?”

Derek sighed loudly, “Yes, I give up, answering your stupid questions really is preferable to listening to Darren Criss singing Teenage Dream on repeat for an hour straight.”

Stiles threw his head back as he laughed, “You have no taste. Okay, same question I asked before, how come you pretty much never came home to visit once you started college?”

Derek shrugged, “I already told you about this, but since you don’t listen, my dad wasn't happy when I changed my major from business to art. We don’t really speak much anymore.”

“So, it’s not because you’re gay?” 

Derek looked at him like he was stupid, “No, he had all these plans to change the company name to Hale and Sons and Company. I kinda ruined all his plans for me to become a share broker by studying art. He just can’t deal with it. He’s an ass. But he’s not homophobic, hell, Scott is his favorite after all.”

“So you think he knows that Scott is gay?” 

Now Derek was really frowning, “Uhhh, yeah, he came out to our parents two years ago.”

Stiles was glad they were in unmoving traffic for once because he instinctually slammed his foot on the break, “What? No.”

“You didn’t know…” Derek realized, his mocking tone from a moment earlier was gone.

Stiles shook his head, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe Scott would keep something like that from him for so long. “I don’t understand why he wouldn’t trust me with that.”

Derek didn’t say anything for a long time, then finally, “I’m sure he had a reason. He adores you more than anything else in the world. In fact, I remember your girlfriend cornering him and telling… oh…” 

Stiles frowned, then threw his head back to hit the head rest, “Erica.”

“He probably didn’t want to make things awkward for you.”

“I feel like an asshole. Two years Scott has been dealing with this alone.”

“You’re not an asshole Stiles, you’re an amazingly loyal friend. I’m glad Scott has you.”

Stiles blushed, being complimented by Derek was a little… weird. “It’s pretty funny that our best friends are a couple now huh?” Stiles tried to say lightly, but it came out heavier for some reason.

“I still think it's a bad idea,” Derek said looking out the passenger window.

Stiles gulped, “You don’t really believe that do you?”

Derek shrugged, “He’s my little brother, Isaac's my best friend, what happens if they... I don't know, it’s just… weird.”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Stiles said, then, “Okay marry, fuck, kill with the men of Disney.”

Derek seemed relieved the subject had been changed to a less emotionally draining one, “Okay, fuck Aladdin, because he’s hot, marry Ryder Flynn, because he’s funny and kill the Beast, because he is an abusive asshole.”

“One, I am mildly disturbed that you want to fuck Aladdin, he looks like your brother,” Stiles laughed, “ and two, I can’t believe you’ve seen Tangled. When? Why?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I live with a house of stoners and Scott does not look like Aladdin, why would you say that?”

Stiles laughed, “He totally does, he even dressed as Aladdin for halloween once!”

Derek grimaced, “Oh, god. I remember that now, you guys were in middle school and way too old to be trick or treating. You were Mogli.”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “Yeah, I can’t believe you remembered.”

Derek laughed, “You went around the neighborhood basically in a pair of underpants, I don’t think I will ever erase that image from my mind. So, marry, fuck, kill?”

“Marry Winnie the Pooh, fuck Tigger and kill Eeyore,” Stiles said with a grin.

Derek laughed, pointing his finger at Stiles, “You are one sick fuck.”

 

***

 

Three hours and many pancakes from the Original Pancake House later Stiles and Derek walked into the park, “You really didn’t have to buy my ticket Stiles, I have money,” Derek had said but Stiles ignored him and passed over his credit card before Derek could argue. It was a date after all, even if Derek didn’t know it.

“Motherfucking Disneyland,” Stiles grinned.

“I can’t believe this is your first time here,” Derek passed him the map, “Where do you want to go first?”

Stiles winked, “Guess it’s a week for first times.” Derek’s eyes widened uncomfortably, but he didn’t say anything so Stiles continued, “I want a cinnamon bun first, and then I want to go to Tomorrowland, make our way up to the…”

“Stiles, we just ate.” 

“Fine! We can come back to Main Street Bakery on our way to California Adventure,” Derek looked at Stiles with amusement, “What? I did my research online last night, I want to do it all! This has been my dream since I was a kid. We were supposed to come here in middle school but then…” He’s energetic spiel turned solemn quickly.

“Your mom,” Derek finished for him sadly before putting his arm casually around Stiles’ shoulders, then with a grin said, “Well, Tomorrowland is this way.”

 

***

 

Stiles began to suspect that Derek didn’t really like roller coasters when they were on Space Mountain and he gripped Stiles' hand so hard he broke the skin with his nails. Derek didn’t say anything, he just kept agreeing to go on whatever ride Stiles wanted to, smiling with relief whenever Stiles chose something less intense like the Jungle Cruise and nodding stoically when Stiles made him stand in line for the Matterhorn. 

Stiles may never have been to Disneyland before but he still had the 2006 Official Guide to Disneyland sitting in his room that his mom had bought him for Christmas the year she died, he'd read it cover to cover. He was more than a little disappointed to find out when he got to the front of the line that the sleds no were no longer double seated but single, meaning he would have to sit behind Derek instead of conveniently in his arms like he'd planned. Derek looked nervous when he saw the single row seating as well, and said unhappily, “They used to be doubles.”

The character host standing next to them grinned and said, “Great upgrade isn’t it?”

Derek looked truly panicked, which Stiles quickly figured was from having to sit in the car alone, so despite the fact they were next in line Stiles pointed to the Turkey Leg cart fifty feet away and squealed, “Turkey legs! Can we bail on this ride and get one? I want to pretend to be a medieval king, or a munchkin eating a normal sized chicken leg.”

Derek rolled his eyes but he didn’t pause in guiding Stiles out of the line, with his hand on his back, toward the cart. 

 

***

 

With a mouthful of dry turkey leg, Stiles asked a grossed-out looking Derek, “Snow White’s Scary Adventures or Peter Pan’s flight? Snow White sounds like it may be a bit too scary for you…” 

Derek did not look impressed at his teasing, “I don't get scared.”

Stiles nodded, unconvinced, “So, you’re totally planning on coming on the on the Tower of Terror over at California Adventure?”

“Of course,” he said with frustration.

Stiles grinned, “You could just say, ‘Stiles I’m afraid of the scary rides I’ll make out with you if you don’t make me go on anymore.’”

Derek huffed, “I’m not afraid of the rides.” 

“So that was someone else screaming on the Indiana Jones ride?” 

“I hate you.”

Stiles took the chance and threw his arm around Derek’s shoulder, “No, you don’t.”

Derek raised both his eyebrows, nodding, but not pulling away from Stiles, “Yeah, actually I do.”

“Mmm hmmm, I’m rethinking never wanting to grow up,” a voice said as they walked past, when Stiles turned back he laughed as he realized who had just spoken to them.

“Peter Pan!” Stiles said excitedly, but Derek just snorted derisively. 

“In the flesh,” he flashed a smile, “But who… are you?”

Derek snarled, “I’m pretty sure Peter Pan isn’t supposed to be flirting with park visitors.”

Peter Pan threw his head back and put his hands on his hips as he laughed, “Don’t worry Gaston, I’m just a boy!”

Stiles burst into laughter, causing Derek to slide out of Stiles’ grip with a scowl. “What? It’s funny! He called you Gaston!”

Peter Pan leaned forward and said into Stiles’ ear, “I better fly, before your boyfriend challenges me to a sword fight,” before jumping out at a group of teenage girls, leaving Derek and Stiles.

Stiles was still laughing when Derek scowled and said, “What did he say?”

Stiles poked Derek, “Peter Pan totally thinks we’re dating.” Derek’s top lip curved as he nodded sarcastically in response. Stiles’ mouth dropped open in mock shock, his arms raised in defense, “Don’t even try to pretend you don’t spend your evenings crying over my photograph all like, ‘I burn, I pine, I perish. If I achieve not this young modest boy’” 

Derek raised both eyebrows before flicking Stiles on the forehead, “In your dreams Bianca.”

Stiles grinned as he started singing, “ _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you’re…_ ” 

The young girls who had been taking a photo with Peter Pan giggled as they walked past them, and the taller one said, “That guy is totally singing Cinderella to his boyfriend, that is so completely cute.”

Stiles nestled his head on to Derek’s shoulder as he said to the girls, “Aren’t we though?”

Derek stopped walking, moved Stiles’ head off his shoulder and pointed his finger at him, “You are not my boyfriend.”

Stiles laughed at him again, “You wish I was though.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Your ego knows no end.”

Stiles face took on an evil smile, “You know just for that, I’m taking back that out I was secretly planning on giving you on the Tower of Terror.”

“I don't need an out for the Tower of Terror,” Derek said defensively, "I'm not scared."

 

***

 

Derek was absolutely scared of the Tower of Terror. His cool nonchalance had melted into abject fear around about the time the voice in the elevator shaft said, “One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare…”

Stiles grinned at Derek as he gripped on to his hand, but felt a little guilty about the panicked look on his face. “Are you okay?” he leaned over and whispered, just as the elevator made about a fifty foot drop. They both screamed, but Stiles’ scream was one of someone who was enjoying the horror, where as Derek’s sounded like he thought he was going to die.

Stiles could feel his skin bleeding as Derek gripped too hard again to his hand. He stroked his thumb over Derek’s fingers hoping to soothe him, but Derek’s grip only let up a little, his eyes squeezed firmly shut until the the ride stopped and the lights came back on.

As they walked out into the daylight afterwards Derek looked pale and embarrassed. Stiles felt guilty for forcing him into going on the ride. He nudged Derek with his shoulder playfully, “Soarin’ over California? There are no ghosts or hundred and eighty feet drops,” Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek seemed relieved that Stiles hadn’t teased him about his freak out on the ride, he just smiled and gestured for Stiles to lead the way.

 

***

 

Since Stiles had decided on Derek’s behalf that most of the rides at California Adventure were too scary, they'd spent the next few hours hanging out in Toon Town at the main park before heading to Downtown Disney to eat. “That guy keeps staring at you,” Stiles whispered to Derek, as they waited for a table at Rainforest Cafe, and tilted his head toward a man with his family just ahead of them.

Derek shook his head, “Just wait a little bit longer for the wave of recognition to hit his face when he figures out where he's seen me before.” 

Stiles looked back at the guy and just as Derek said, the man kept looking like he was trying to place Derek before a look of horror washed over his features and he looked away, putting his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Creepy.”

Derek laughed, “You’ll get used to it. Guys like that don’t worry me, it’s the ones who take their closeted rage out on you when they’re drunk in a bar,” he leaned as he whispered, “cos they've just realized they’ve jerked off to you.”

“That’s happened?”

“Not often, but it does,” he said.

“I never really thought about any of that stuff…” Stiles admitted.

Derek laughed, “Stiles, did you think about anything before you signed that contract?”

“Yes!” Stiles tried to argue but then huffed out, “No. But I purposefully didn’t think it through, which is totally different.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Derek shook his head.

“It means, if I had sat down and thought about it, written a list of pros and cons I would never have done it,” Stiles it said like his thought process ws an obvious and common one.

Derek gave him a patronizing look, “Kinda my point, knucklehead.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a long moment before asking, “Do you wish I hadn’t?”

Derek pinched his forehead, “Of course I wish you hadn’t.”

“Oh,” Stiles said looking down at his feet, feeling the sting of the rejection.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh and tipped Stiles head up to face him, “Stiles, until last week you were the only straight guy in our house, and this week you’re…” He shook his head, “What are you?”

Stiles looked him in the eye, “Not straight.” Just then the buzzer for their table vibrated in Stiles’ hand. He held the buzzer up so Derek could see then smiled, “Hope we get to sit near a Gorilla.”

 

***

 

“You know the food here is terrible,” Derek said as the hostess walked away from their table, the table that Derek had managed to get for them in front of the Gorilla. 

“Dude, we’re sitting next to a Gorilla, I don’t even care.” 

“You’re twelve.”

Stiles laughed and kicked Derek under the table, “You fucked a twelve year old then.”

Derek made a gagging sound, and kicked him back just as their waiter walked over to them, “Hey guys, welcome to the Rainforest Cafe, I’m Danny and I’ll be your Safari guide today…” He handed them their menus but didn’t get to finish because Stiles had stood up and had an armful of Danny.

“Dude, what are you doing here?”

Danny laughed as he realized he knew the man giving him a full body hug, “I live here now. Well, in LA but you know, living the struggling actors dream.”

Stiles sat back down, grinning and shaking his head, “This must be the coolest job ever.”

Danny frowned before he laughed, “It’s really not. Like at all. Thought I heard you moved to Santa Barbara?”

“Yip, I live with Scott now, me and grumpy here are just doing the the Disneyland thing today.” Derek kicked him again under the table, so Stiles turned to him with his eyebrows raised, “If you don’t want me to call you grumpy don’t scowl and kick me under the table.”

Danny laughed, then waved at Derek and said nervously, “Hi Derek, I don’t know if you remember me, you probably don’t. I kinda knew your brother in school.” 

Derek just looked at him for a long moment then shook his head, “Nope.”

Stiles groaned, “Rude Derek.” Then he turned to Danny with a smile, “He’s totally lying, you’re way too hot to forget.”

Danny blushed, looked up at Stiles through his lashes, then grinned at him, “I can’t believe I ran into you here,” another waiter walked past Danny and shot him a warning look, “Sorry, I better… can I get you guys any drinks while you decide?”

 

*** 

 

After Danny had left Derek gave him Stiles a dirty look, “Way too hot to forget?”

Stiles shrugged unashamed, “I’m charming.”

“You were flirting with Speedo guy.”

Stiles mouth dropped open as he pointed at Derek accusingly, “You shit. You totally do remember Danny!”

Derek avoided Stiles eyes and mumbled, “Only because I was forced to witness him constantly wrestle you in the pool for the past two summers.” 

“Forced?” Stiles said remembering what Isaac had said about Derek’s texts to him the summer before last, “You were so checking me out.”

“Was not!” Derek kicked Stiles under the table, “I just, don’t understand why anyone would choose to wear a speedo.”

Stiles smiled, “Fuck that noise right? Especially when you’re a teenager, a speedo is like public erection roulette.” 

Derek laughed loudly, and Stiles did an internal fist pump for being the reason behind it. “So, were you and Danny ever…?”

“Ever?” Stiles asked with a confused expression, before his brain caught up and he shook his head, “No. You’re forgetting my entire high school existence was spent in a state of confusion and denial about my sexual orientation.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, “good.”

“Good?” Stiles sighed loudly, raising his hands frustratedly in front of him, “Can you just admit you like me?”

“I’ve known you since you were in kindergarten, you’re family, of course I like you,” he said as he looked at his menu.

Stiles leaned over and tipped Derek’s menu down so he could see his face, “I’m family?” he asked incredulously. Derek nodded. “So, what was yesterday then?”

Derek rolled his eyes and put the menu down, “Yesterday was me trying to make a very stupid situation that my little brother’s best friend got himself into, less traumatizing.”

“You expect me to believe you didn’t enjoy it at all?”

Derek smiled, “Well of course I enjoyed it.”

“Derek!” Stiles said with a frustrated groan, “You can’t say I’m family and that you also liked fucking me!”

“So we’re a fucked up family,” he offered, but Stiles didn’t laugh.

“You are such an asshole.” 

Derek pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders as he brought the menu back up in front of him, “I’m not going to do this with you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Derek didn’t respond straight away, he kept looking at his menu then when he finally put it down he turned to Stiles, “It means that I did that scene yesterday with you because I care about you Stiles. I stopped doing porn because it made me feel horrible and empty, I didn’t want you to feel that way… but the scene is over, your sexual experimentation is complete.”

“It was more than that.”

“No, it wasn’t. I just happened to be the guy that fucked you, it could have been anyone. You are all over the place Stiles. You don’t even know what you want.”

Stiles looked down at his hands, “Just because it took me longer than everyone else to figure things out doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want now, that it’s somehow less valid.”

Derek rubbed his forehead, “I’m not saying it’s less valid, I’m just saying, fuck I don’t know what I’m saying. Your face is distracting.”

“Because I’m just so attractive?” Stiles grinned, despite the rejection he knew was coming

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yes Stiles, you are very attractive.”  

“So...?”

Derek leaned forward on the table, and pulled his sleeve up to show Stiles the small wolf tattoo just below the crook of his elbow, “You know Isaac has the same one?” Stiles’ lips twisted into a cheeky smile but as he opened his mouth Derek shook his head, “Isaac is my best friend, and Scott is my brother. I don’t want to ever have to choose sides.”

Stiles frowned, comprehension dawning on him. “You didn’t want Scott and Isaac to happen because you’re worried you’ll— ” 

Derek shook his head, “Not worried. I know. If he hurt my brother, I wouldn’t forgive him.” 

“But, isn’t it possible that things might work out? That friendships and families don’t have to be pulled apart.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You’re eighteen, how many relationships last that start that young?”

Stiles shrugged, looking solemnly at his hands, “Okay so we’re not even pretending to talk about Scott and Isaac anymore.”

“Stiles,” Derek said trying to get Stiles to look at him, but he kept staring at his hands and didn’t let up till Danny arrived with their plates. 

 

*** 

 

Halfway through his burger Stiles looked up at Derek and sighed, “Okay fine. Being mad with you is boring. I'll stop trying to subtly get you to be my boyfriend.”

Derek laughed, “That was you being subtle?”

Stiles faked indignation and threw a fry at Derek, but because Derek was such a fucking boss he caught it in his left hand and popped it into his mouth. 

“You suck,” Stiles groaned, but Derek just shot him that shit-eating grin of his.

Stiles buried his head in his hands when he saw Derek’s eyebrow quirk, as he said, “Very well, don’t you think?”

“Hey, trying to not think about you naked over here, you’re not helping,” Stiles said with a muffle, still hiding his head in his hands.

“Everything okay with your meal?” Danny said, and when Stiles looked up at him he couldn’t help the blush, unsure if Danny had just heard him. 

Stiles smiled, “Yeah everything—“

“Everything is fine,” Derek interrupted him, looking at Danny with an expression that was nothing short of cold.

Danny’s smile faultered for a moment before he nodded and turned his attention back to Stiles, “Great, well you just let me know if you need anything else.”

“We won’t be needing anything else,” Derek said through gritted teeth. Danny frowned then turned away, moving on to the next table.

“What if I wanted dessert?” Stiles pouted.

“I’ll buy you a Dole Whip when we get back to Disneyland,” Derek said, smile returning.

“I don’t know what that is, but it sounds amazing,” Stiles grinned, “But you don’t have to be such an ass to Danny.”

Derek screwed his face up like a child in response then stuck out his tongue. Stiles did not look at his tongue and think dirty things about the places it had been. Nope. 

 

***

 

“I remember spending an entire weekend once watching you play that Longest Journey game, I actually thought you were the smartest guy in the whole world.”

Derek laughed, “I forgot about that, Scott used to get so mad at me because you’d just sit there for hours watching me play.”

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed, thinking about how much of his childhood was spent sitting behind Derek Hale, trying to stay quiet, as he played adventure games.

Derek held his gaze across the table, and Stiles wondered what he was thinking about before he realized he was probably having a guilt attack over fucking the kid who followed him around almost his entire childhood.

Derek coughed then stood, “Should we uhhh, head back to the park?” He signaled from across the room to Danny for the check, then sat back down.

Danny was placing the check on the table a moment later, “How was your meal?”

Stiles gave Derek a look of warning, knowing that he was unable to resist being rude to Danny. Stiles shot Danny a smile, “It was great. Cool running in to you too.”

Danny’s eyes lit up at Stiles, before they shot to Derek cautiously, but he was ignoring Danny and looking at the check. He looked back at Stiles and said quietly, “We should umm, catch up sometime? Could meet halfway?”

Stiles leaned back into his chair a little and swept his eyes up Danny’s body, “Are you asking me out?”

Danny grinned, “Are you out?”

Stiles shrugged his right shoulder and smiled, “Sure. Just haven’t made the newspaper announcement yet.”

Danny laughed, “There was a running bet in school about when you’d come out, I lost two years ago… but uhh, yeah I mean if you,” his eyes darted to Derek and back to Stiles, “are you even? Oh god. I just came on to you in front of your boyfriend…”

Stiles looked to Derek who was staring daggers into Danny, then he shook his head and kicked Derek under the table again. Derek wasn’t allowed to make a big point about how he didn’t want to date Stiles then get mad when someone else did. ”I’m single,” Stiles said pointedly.

Danny looked between them suspiciously before smiling at Stiles and giving an affirmative nod, “I’ll uhh, look you up on facebook or something then. Uhh, good to see you Derek,” he said before he turned, but Derek just ignored him. 

Stiles tried to grab the check from Derek, but he held on to it as he stood, “I’ve got it.”

“You really don’t have—“ Stiles started.

“Let me. I want to,” he said, ending the discussion. Stiles shrugged before Derek put his arm around Stiles shoulder as they walked down the stairs of the Rainforest Cafe. Stiles didn’t miss the evil glare Derek shot at Danny as he paid the check, he just couldn’t figure out what it meant.

 

***

 

“We have to go on It’s a Small World, I don’t care if you think it’s lame!” Stiles said with a mouthful of cotton candy as they walked through Fantasyland. 

“I never said it was lame,” he grabbed the bag from Stiles, “no more sugar, you’ll go into a diabetic coma.”

Stiles snatched it back and ran ahead of him, “What’s the point in being a grown up if I can’t eat my weight in cotton candy?” He stopped suddenly, then turned to Derek with a mischievous grin, grabbing his arm and tugging him over to a small crowd of people. “Aladdin!”

As they got closer to the group of kids he saw Jasmine and Aladdin posing for photos and signing autograph books. “Stiles,” he warned, but Stiles just gripped on to his arm tighter, pulling him through the crowd.

When they got to the front of the line Stiles grinned at Aladdin, “Aladdin, my buddy here is a big fan. Can we get a picture?”

The actress playing Jasmine looked up from the autograph book she was signing for a little girl and smirked at Stiles knowingly. She probably saw it all the time, Disneyland’s Aladdin was hot. Aladdin smiled and stood next to an angry looking Derek, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Stiles laughed as he took the photo, and then kept laughing because Derek looked just so annoyed about it. Aladdin whispered something in Derek’s ear, which caused him to go red and pull away from him. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and dragged him as far away from Aladdin as quickly as he could. 

“He said he was an even bigger fan of mine,” Derek said in response to Stiles’ questioning look. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped, before he threw his head back unable to contain his laughter, “I didn’t think today could get any better, I was so young and foolish two minutes ago.”

 

***

The line for It’s a Small World was short, the host said it was the last ride of the evening so Stiles and Derek managed to get the last row to themselves in a mostly empty boat. Derek kept shooting Stiles looks, but whenever Stiles caught him he would look away quickly, it was a little disconcerting. 

Despite having the entire seat to themselves for some reason Derek had completely crowded Stiles, and when Stiles looked at him curiously Derek shrugged and said, “All the best stuff is on this side of the ride.”

Stiles didn’t question Derek’s crazy until the next time he caught Derek staring at him instead of looking at the singing dolls. “If you want to make out with me dude, you just have to ask,” Stiles joked, but Derek didn’t laugh, just shifted uncomfortably next to him. 

It was dark and the only other people on their boat were an older couple in the front row. Stiles knew he was being crazy but Derek’s silence was the last straw in a big pile of straws, the last exit in the long tunnel of wanting him, the… Stiles just really wanted to kiss Derek, earlier rejection and inevitable future rejection be damned. 

He pulled Derek in towards him by his collar and kissed him before Derek had a chance to pull away. To his relief and surprise, Derek didn’t pull away, instead he put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and drew him in closer for the kiss. It was soft, and tentative, but when Stiles’ heard a quiet moan come from the back of Derek’s throat he coaxed Derek’s mouth open a little further, slipping his tongue in to his mouth. Derek’s grip on him tightened but his body relaxed underneath Stiles as a few kisses turned into swollen lips and heavy breathing.

Stiles was the first to pull away as the boat came out of the Small World tunnel. The older couple in front of them had obviously noticed the making out at some point because they were staring back at them with a look of curious disgust. Stiles and Derek made a hasty exit when the boat pulled up, running away with a laugh when they saw the older couple talking to a bored looking cast member as they pointed at them.

 

***

 

As they walked through the crowds of people leaving the park, Derek and Stiles stayed silent and kept a safe foot apart from each other until they made it to Stiles’ jeep.

Derek sighed loudly as Stiles unlocked the door, but Stiles was the first to speak. “Derek. It’s okay. I know what you’re going to say, let’s just think of our super hot make-out session as the perfect way to end our perfect day at Disneyland, and a pretty awesome way to bookend our not-affair.”

“That’s not…” Derek started, then looked at Stiles and sighed, “Yeah okay.”

Stiles grinned, relieved Derek wasn’t angry at him for basically ignoring everything he’d said about how he didn’t want to ruin anything by almost dry humping him on It’s a Small World. “Great.” 

 

***

 

They had been stuck in traffic on the 5 for almost two hours. Derek discovered Stiles knew all the words to every One Direction song on the radio, and Stiles discovered that Derek secretly also knew the words to them because he could see him mouthing them, even though Derek looked away every time Stiles tried to catch him out. 

Derek was still doing the weird, stare at Stiles then look away every time he tried to hold his eyes thing, but Stiles had given up trying to figure out the crazy going on in Derek’s brain, for a few hours at least. Stiles put on the Uhh Yeah Dude podcast after Derek had said, “No more pop music, my brain is melting.”

They sat in silence as they listened to Seth and Jonathan talk about Mickey Rooney’s giant balls. “I don’t think I can watch Boys Town again without picturing Mickey Rooney’s huge sagging balls,” Stiles said.

“I can’t believe Boys Town is a legit movie,” Derek laughed.

“It does sound more like one of your films doesn’t it?” 

“Hey! Yesterday was a one time come back special, you’re the only porn star left in the family now.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Derek, “We are going to talk about this family tag sometime when you’re not freaking out about how much you secretly want to do me. And, who said I’m going to do another scene?”

Derek didn’t respond to Stiles accusation, he just turned the stereo down and said, “You’re not going to another scene?”

Stiles winked at him, “Not unless you wanna permanently come back out of retirement.” 

Derek didn’t respond, and Stiles started to worry that he had pushed it too far. About ten minutes later of awkward silence and furtive glances Derek said, “I don’t want to be your test-drive boyfriend.”

"Oh kay," Stiles frowned, but Derek's face was serious, “You could never be a test drive.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, voice laced with frustration, “I’m not cool.”

“Huh?” Stiles had no other reaction, cos uhh, Derek was pretty much the coolest guy in the world and even if he were the biggest dork he’d still be the hottest and most caring and perfect human being that ever lived.

“I mean, I don’t know how to be casual. If we got involved… I will fall in love with you and I know my love too well. It’s suffocating and intense. Loving Jackson almost destroyed me.”

Stiles mouth dropped, and his heart started racing. Of all the things he expected Derek to say, this was pretty much, not it at all. “I wouldn’t destroy you.”

Derek turned to Stiles, “You would destroy me, and I would let you, because it’s you. You already mean more to me than Jackson ever did.”

“Nobody except my eighth grade english teacher knows this, but when we had to write an essay on who the greatest person that ever lived was, I wrote it on you. Everyone else chose presidents, or actual heroes, or their parents. But I wrote about Derek Hale, starting line in the Beacon Hill’s High lacrosse team, star of the swim team and ‘probably ever girls dream’, that is a quote by the way.”

“Stiles— ” Derek breathed out like he was preparing to reject him again.

“No,” Stiles interrupted him, “I know you like me and I’m fucking crazy about you. Shouldn’t the fact that I have been since I was in kindergarten show that I’m not just going to change my mind about you?”

“You flirted with Speedo guy while you were on a date with me,” Derek pouted.

“Oh baby, if I’d wanted to flirt, I would have done a whole lot better than that,” Stiles laughed, “and we weren’t on a date.”

Derek scowled, “I paid for your meal, it was a date.”

Stile grinned, “You only insisted on paying after Danny asked me out.” 

Derek huffed, “Okay, so maybe the idea of you going on a date with Speedo guy made me a little crazy.”

“Is this Derek for ‘I wanna be your boyfriend?’”

“Everything I said before, it’s all still true, if we didn’t work— ”

“Can’t we just agree to never ever break up?”

Derek laughed, “You’re eighteen, life doesn’t work like that.”

Stiles shrugged, “Why not? And for the record, pretending you don’t like me isn’t working either you know.”   

“You’re so new to this. Being gay. You’re going to want to experiment, hook up with other guys at some point, and I’m not going to be able to cope with that.”

Stiles sighed, “I don’t want to be with anyone else, I’m sorry it was a pretty low move flirting with Danny earlier. I just. I want you to notice me. I don’t want you thinking of me as your kid brother’s annoying best friend who is too immature and goofy to date. I want you to—“

“Trust me Stiles, I haven’t thought of you like that… in a long time. You’re kind of impossible not to notice.”

Stiles banged his head on the headrest, “Can you stop trying to convince me that I shouldn’t want you then?”

Derek took Stiles hand that was on the gear stick and squeezed it once before letting go, “I don’t want to convince you, I just…” he took a deep breath, “It’s more than just me not being cool. I know that you know about my depression, but it’s one thing to be aware of it and another being in a relationship with a person who sometimes just can’t cope. I take medication every day, but I still have really bad days.”

“Derek, I understand—“ 

“No… I’ve only ever dated one person. I was too closeted in high school to date and then when I got to college, there were some one night stands before I met Jackson. We didn’t even date for that long, but I was happy and in love. So I decided to try a lower dose of my meds, but it triggered a major episode. The only thing that stopped me from doing something really extreme was knowing that I could get through it, that I had gotten through it before. But Jackson couldn’t deal, all he saw was the illness, he broke up with me after seeing me like that.”

"I know you, and you know me, I'm not like that. I will always be here for you, whether you want to date me or not."

"Stiles," Derek sighed.

Stiles took Derek’s hand back, held it before he started singing, “ _If I were your boyfriend I’d never let you go,”_ Derek’s mouth twisted into a smile on the verge of laughter, but Stiles kept singing, swaying his head in time to the non-existent beat, _“Keep you on my arm boy, you’d never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I were your boyfriend I’d never let you go.”_

Derek was grinning at Stiles as he brought Stiles’ hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, “I’m going to need that in writing.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped and he screamed, making Derek jump in shock, “Oh my god! Did that just work?”

Derek looked amused, “Looks like it.”

They were still stuck in heavy unmoving traffic so Stiles put the car in neutral and leaned over, pulling Derek into a kiss. It was so surreal that Stiles wondered if he had perhaps died on Space Mountain, or at least was in a coma and this was all a coma-dream like that book The Bridge he’d read once.

Derek bit his lip a little and brought his hand around the back of Stiles’ head kissing him with everything he had. A horn went off behind them forcing Stiles’ to reluctantly pull away so he could drive, even though the cars had only moved about four feet since they’d started kissing. Stiles didn’t let go of Derek’s hand though, he squeezed back tight when Derek threaded their fingers together.

“I’m so sending Biebs a fruit basket for this,” Stiles grinned.

“We’ll send him a DVD copy of the film when it comes out, more personal,” Derek teased.

Stiles was already half-hard from the kissing, but the mention of the film brought back memories of Derek, naked and sweaty and wanting Stiles. Derek laughed at Stiles’ expression, like he knew what Stiles’ was thinking then trailed his right hand along the inner seam of Stiles’ jeans all the way up to, “Fuck,” Stiles moaned as Derek’s hand cupped Stiles’ denim clad erection.

“Shh,” Derek whispered, “you just concentrate on driving.”

“Oh my god, Derek,” he yelped as Derek leaned right over the handbrake, sliding Stiles zipper down as he lowered his head into Stiles’ lap. Stiles looked to the cars on side of him nervously, but to his relief the jeep was taller than the Mercedes and Lexus either side of his car. 

Derek pulled his cock out and wasted no time wrapping his mouth around the already leaking head. Stiles fought the temptation to run his hand through Derek’s hair, but it was already close to impossible to focus on the road as it was. Derek's mouth was hot, wet and had perfect suction, and goddamn whatever that thing was Derek was doing with his tongue.

Stiles made the mistake of looking down at Derek’s beautiful fucking lips working on his cock, and the shudder that ran through his body was almost enough to send the Jeep crashing into the station wagon in front of him, because oops, accelerator. He knew for the safety of his front and rear bumper he should ask Derek to stop, but then Derek took Stiles' dick deeper into his throat. Stiles’ couldn’t remember if they were still on the 5 or they were now on the 101, because the feel of Derek’s throat contracting around his dick had short circuited his brain.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned as he accidentally thrust his hips, sending Derek’s head into the steering wheel, but Derek just pulled back a little, kissed Stiles hip softly before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Stiles cock. He sucked a little, cheeks hollowed out, before he moved back in, licking up the vein on the underside of his cock before taking it all the way into the back of his throat again.

Derek moaned a little around his cock, before Stiles’ eyes darted quickly from the road to take in the sight of Derek rubbing himself through his own jeans with his other hand. “Holy shit, I can’t believe Derek Hale is blowing me in my car.” 

Derek laughed a little around his cock and the vibrations sent Stiles’ over the edge, he grabbed a fist of Derek’s hair while his hips jerked and he came down Derek’s throat. Derek didn’t let up for a moment, nose pressed into Stiles’ hip he kept sucking, working Stiles through his orgasm until his dick softens in Derek's mouth. 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out, “whoever said the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach obviously never heard of blow jobs.”

Derek laughed kissing Stiles’ hip before zipping him back up. 

It’s not until Derek raised his head, that they both noticed the shocked Paris Hilton clone staring at them through the drivers window of an H2. Derek, being weirdly confident about these sorts of things just winked at her before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the side of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles turned, shooting Derek a blinding grin that Derek matched before they both burst out laughing. “Wanna maybe not head home straight away?” Derek asked as he pointed to the Melrose exit.

Stiles laughed and made a quick lane change taking the exit, “I definitely wanna not head home straight away… Just to be clear, not heading home straight away means you’re taking me to a divey Hollywood motel to fuck me, right?”

Derek’s lip curled into an evil smile as he nodded his head, “Oh definitely,” but then his smile softened and he added, “But I also want a night alone with you.”

Stiles smiled as he drove along Melrose, then teased, “You wanna make loooooove to me.”

Derek wiggled his eyebrows, brushed the back of Stiles neck with his fingers, then leaned in a whispered against his ear, “You’re gonna wanna take the next left for the Beverly Laurel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/553750
> 
>  
> 
> If you're not on A03 and can't subscribe for new fics and updates follow me on talktowater.tumblr.com or @talktowater.


End file.
